Flipped
by smserva123
Summary: Kiera Cass has made a competition for the best fan fiction Selection story, but as the competition heats up, 35 of the competitors are thrown into the world of the Selection, and now the girls must compete to get out of the story, but Maxon is more then they thought, and there are secrets about the selection even Kiera Cass didn't know...
1. The Selected

**Here's the selected**

1. Alice Di Angelo from Kent, Six by Hoshimura Hinata

2. Reagen Lockstar from Hansport, Three by Sarah ca Crane

3. Jacky Steel from Waverly, Five by SServ316*

4. Josie (Jo) Gray from Hundson, Seven by Runner in the dark

5. Nicole Wezby from Paloma, Three by Baby sitter 1997

6. Lane Drake from Clermont, Six by Flawed Angel

7. Clover Sun from Tammins, Four by Cute Irish Gal

8. Logan Ritten from Sonage, Three by NightLightiscoolbro

9. Isabelle Marx from Dakota, Three by lily the mermaid

10. Amy Singe from Columbia, Three by Cute Irish Gal

11. Lynsay Emerson from Sota, Two by Smashleigh98

12. Lily Lu from Allens, Three by Moonlight Ray

13. Tara Dawson from Likely, Five by Writer1122

14. Liz Sparks from Atlin, Five by The Make Believer

15. Alivia (Ali) Pacer from Zuni, Two by Sarah ca Crane

16. Sarahy Bridges from Honduragua, Four by Guzman Sarahy

17. Alex Calder from Sumner, Five by Brina1116

18. December Hartley from Labrador, Five by Blue Patronus 01

19. Aj Flickers from Fennley, Six by Cute Irish Gal

20. Marissa LaFevers from Bankston, Four by Lady Kalee

21. Grace Scarlett from Whites, Five by, Guest

22. Lauren Mc Adams from Bonita, Five by Lady Kalee

23. Melissa Krain from Angeles, Two by Moonlight Ray

24. Cecelia Wavers from Midston, Two by Cute Irish gal

25. Claire Lovely from Belcourt, Two by Blue Patronus 01

26. Thorn Everly from St. George, Four by Saby Serva

27. Amber Crossly from Panama, Five by The Selection 101

28. Charlotte (Charlie) Azalea Relissia from Denbeigh, Three by The One 5-6-14

29. Rose Croner from Calgary, Five by Super wolf girl

30. Hazel Carter from Baffin, Two by Angel of Darkness 97

31. Ophelia Dander from Ottaro, Three by Cute Irish gal

32. Rosalyn (Rue) Paige from Lakedon, Three by Paigeah

33. Anastasia Cole from Yukon, Four by Flowering Birdies

34. Katherine Shopp from Dominca, Four by Charactor Form

35. Sabrina (Brin) Miller from Carolina, Four by Servy

**Thanks to everyone who submitted a character, **

**I apologize to those who didn't get theirs in in time.**


	2. Part I

**Part I**

**The Selection**

**(In which 35 Fan fiction writers are transported into the Selection story, and become the 35 Selected)**


	3. Lauren McAdams' POV

**Lauren McAdams's POV**

The Prince twirls me around and round the ballroom; I am in the most beautiful red dress that sashays across the floor. I look into the eyes of a man who loves, adores, and understands me, more than anyone in real life ever does. I smile thinking about how great I have it, "What are you smiling about, Lauren?" the Prince asks me.  
"I absolutely love you, everything about you and this life." I say.  
He stops twirling me and just stares at me, asking me with his eyes are you serious. I nod begging with my eyes for him to say or do something. Then he leans in to kiss me and…  
Ring…Ring…Ring! I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock going off. This happens every time I have this dream, it always ends where I'm about to kiss my Prince. I look around my room; ugh it's so cold I don't want to get up. I count 1…2…3…GO!  
I throw off the covers and go to my already laid out materials for me to get ready. The floor is so cold; I grab the items and make a mad tip toe dash to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. I try to stay quiet so I don't wake up the whole house, but it seems every floor board wants to protest with a creak here and there. When I finally make it to the bathroom, I am so happy I can take a shower to get my normal routine done and over so I can have a little time to read. I admit I am a bookie, I love all types of romance books, but I can't stand terrible endings. This book seems promising, but I'll see when I finish.  
After my shower, I get dressed in a dark red dress that is mid-thigh length, only thing the school will allow. With a white laced cover up, to top it off some white jeweled flats. I look in the mirror; I see a freakishly tall, long naturally curly brown haired, with brown eyes, slim, and vampire pale seventeen year old girl. I really can't fix my appearance so I just deal with it, most girls would be obsessed, but I don't let other people's opinions affect me. I do what I need to do with myself and get over the things I can't fix, I guess losing your parents and having to help raise your brother changes a girl, especially if you're not the type that is popular or extremely pretty. I look in the mirror one more time to add a vague amount of make-up on to enhance my beauty according to my aunt.  
I walk out of my bedroom; bag in hand, with twenty minutes to spare before I have to leave for school. My brother's door is wide open and I can hear his favorite TV show playing, I get a peek into his messy only cleaned once in a year room. He's eating a bowl of cereal with most of it falling on him, but he looks happy and cute. I roll my eyes and smile, while I continue my walk to the kitchen; I smell coffee brewing and the chatter of my aunt asking what my uncle wanted for breakfast. Walking in my uncle looks up from his newspaper; my aunt is already ready for her job as being a second-grade teacher.  
"Well, hello Lauren bug!" he says ecstatically.  
He's always called me that ever since I first came to live here.  
"Hey." I reply.  
"Lauren, you are going to have to take Conner to school, I can't because I have a parent/teacher conference this morning." She says then looks at her watch.  
"I'm already late, bye love you guys." with that said she kisses my uncle on the cheek and walks out the door.  
"I better go and get the twerp, hope he doesn't mind being in the car with Marissa." I say exasperated.  
"Good luck." My uncle says sarcastically before taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Good luck with your client, and win the case." I say.  
I'm so jealous, I want coffee and a ride free of my little brother, but I don't see that possibility in my future. I walk back up the stairs and I look into my brother's room, he is ready with a comb in his hand working his blonde hair into a neat position. When he notices me watching him he turns towards me and blushes, and he looks back at me with his adorable blue eyes, he gets his looks from our father when I get all my looks from my mother, realization hits him and his mouth turns into a frown.  
"Please, don't tell me you're taking me to school." He whines.  
"Sorry about your luck, duck." I say teasingly.  
"Is Marissa coming too?" he asks.  
"You bet ya." I answer smiling.  
He rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine, I'll be down in two."  
"Alrighty then, see you in two." I state while walking out of his room, heading down stairs.  
When I get to the kitchen, my uncle has already left, and so I look at the clock, 7:30 I have to get to school on time today or I'm going to miss the big test I'm having for Math. I grab my to-go cup full of tea and make my way to my car, shortly after Conner comes running to the rear car door and gets in.  
"I'm going to go a little fast here, because I have to get to school on time, so hold on tight." I warn.  
He nods, so I pull out fast in my red jeep with the top down, and I switch gears and hit the gas rolling my tires so fast that I can hear the tires squealing. Today's going to be one heck of a day. First I have to go to school and take a huge math quiz, and then after school I have a singing gig at the pub at the corner of the street. A lot to do short time to do it all don't you just love life.  
It's a quarter until 8:00, when we pull in to Marissa's house, she is one of those who people who like to be themselves and doesn't really care what people think about her. She is truly pretty inside and out but she doesn't like to flaunt it, she has black hair with vivid blue eyes and she loves to wear edgy clothing. I've known her since I've moved to my aunt's house, we were having a block party and I met her at one of the games they had for the kids to play. We started talking and we found out that we had a lot in common, so we vowed to be best friends forever, we've kept that promise alive ever since then. We tell each other everything, and we always hang out together at school and going to movies etc.  
"Hey girly, what's goin'on?" she asks, like every other morning.  
"Nothing much, get in, I have to drop Conner off." I say in a hurry.  
"Okay, Hey Conner what's going on little buddy?" she says while turning around.  
"Same old, same old." He says trying to be cool with a blush on his cheeks, I see now he likes Marissa. That's why he was combing his hair. Beyond cute, I'll have to tell her later.  
After dropping off Conner, finally get to school. Marissa and I were talking about the Math test and some rumors that were going around, we laughed all the way to school about how funny some of the rumors were. We both get out of the car and walk side by side to the long torturous day of school that was ahead of us.  
When school is over Marissa and I go to Pizza Franz for a slice of pizza, we go at least three times a week. We get the same thick cheese with two Cherry Cokes, and we always sit at the front table that has a look out window to the small city we live in. We talk about our days to each other, it's a tradition.  
"That Math test was so hard, but I got an A." I say proud of myself.  
"I skipped that period, but I have to take it Wednesday." Marissa explains.  
"Oh, you had that doctor's appointment." I say remembering.  
"Yeah, good thing too, I hadn't studied last night, and I can't get another bad grade in that class, or I bring home an F. Which an F, is not in my strict parent's vocabulary." She states.  
"Well, just come over tomorrow night and we'll study the things you need to know, deal?" I ask.  
"Thank you, I need it more than you know, you have that gig tonight don't you?" She asks.  
"Yeah, at 6:30, are you going to come?" I question.  
"Sure thing doll face, I wouldn't let my girl down." She answers.  
We finish our pizza slices, then I drop Marissa off at her house, and I head home to get ready for tonight.  
I spend the next hour when I get home, primping myself to my liking. I pull out my sparkly silver dress with all different types of silver running through it. I pick shoes that are high heels with jewels making swirls on the sides of the shoe. My make-up becomes more dramatic and more difficult to apply, but I get the job done with a shadow eye, it makes my eyes appear bigger and intense. I actually wear jewelry, but not too much and then I braid my bangs then I pin it with a crystal bobby pin with a pearl on the end. I step back to look in the mirror, and I see my mother, my mother when she was younger I looked at myself and then looked at the picture that has always sat on my nightstand. I miss her and my father they are the ones that have affected my life I live know. I grab my matching hand bag and I take one last look at my mother and father's picture,  
"Wish me luck." I say before leaving my room.  
When I get to the Pub, I search for Marissa, and then I spot her in the corner talking to a guy, more like flirting. She deserves it, I leave her alone to get ready for the gig, and I go backstage to get my piano and microphone ready. The curtain opens and someone announces me that I will be singing two songs, the speaker gives me the cue, and I begin singing the first song is fast but has a meaning that affect everyone in all different ways. Then the last song was called Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood, it affects me especially, the first verse and the last. I even tear up a bit when I sing those verses. When I finally finish everyone is applauding and cheering. I give my thanks to the appraising crowd, I get off stage to be greeted by Marissa who is telling me how wonderful I am, but I just want to get home.  
When I get home, my aunt starts asking questions.  
"So, how did it go?" she asks giving me a hug.  
"Great, I'm just really tired, and I got an A on the Math test." I say tiredly.  
"Okay babe, great job, and goodnight." She says.  
"Night." I reply.  
I walk up the stairs; first I go to the bathroom and wipe off the make-up. I get into my bedroom, and then I strip my clothes off and get my comfy pink zebra pants with a black t-shirt, then I look at my computer, I go to the website, to look at the Selection fan fiction I had posted wrote, and finished a day ago, 1,465 votes so far. I smiled, I could win this thing, at the moment I was in third place. I then get into my bed and look at my parent's picture one last time.  
"Good night, guys." I give each of the images a kiss, and then I turn off the lights.  
I close my eyes ready for sleep to draw me in.

**Chapter and character by Lady Kalee**


	4. Sabrina Miller's POV

I looked out the window at the cows grazing in my back yard. I should be out there working with my fair calves, or  
seeing if there are any new calves but I wasn't. I turned and looked back at the computer screen, chapter one of my selection fan fiction story was still blank. I was the biggest tom boy at my school, but i was A sucker for romance books, so here I was writing a romance Fan Fiction story. I sighed, there were only 8 days left until I needed to have my story done, and I hadn't evenstarted the first chapter! I looked around for some idea, and then began a character sketch here's what I got:

Jennelle freeman

age 16

caste:4

I stopped there because I couldn't think anymore. What was I going to do! almost all the other girls entering had  
their stories in, and the votes for their stories were getting high! I sat there biting my nails. 8 days. That's  
all I had. I clicked the link to the competition on the top of the spplication, and story form and began to read.  
Lane Drake was finished with hers, had hers entered. I grabbed my hair. What was I going to do?!

* * *

I was lying in bed thinking what would make a good story? I rolled over, my clock read 11:46 I sighed Rebels, Maxon,  
Aspen... Then it hit me, I knew what I was going to write about. I slowly crawled out of bed as not to wake anyone,  
and crept down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the computer room. I turned on the lights, and then walked over and turned on the computer. I winced at the hum of the computer as it turned on. I then logged on and began to type, but the words wouldn't appear on the screen. I kept typing but nothing happened. Suddenly the computer turned off, and the colors in my vision blurred and became glassy like a mirror. Large cracks formed in all around me. I blinked hoping it would go away but it didn't, and the cracks got bigger, I stepped off my stool, and lots of tinier cracks formed where my foot was. The cracks got bigger and the ground beneath my foot fell away. Then my world shattered.

* * *

I was falling. I was falling into whiteness, and it seemed to be flipping, like a book or magazine, with it's pages being turned in the wind. The pages were getting closer as I fell, and the suddenly stopped turning all together. I fell and face planted into the whiteness. Despite falling, I felt no pain, and tested my limbs before looking around. It were all white, there was no floor, walls, ceiling, or shadows. I looked around, and noticed that it was bubbling up in some places, and then people, building, and trees began to grow out of the whiteness. walls grew up around me, and then I was in a room that looked much like my own, but everything in it looked older, beat up, like it cost $2. I looked at my clock which read 11:47, then leaned out my bedroom window. To my left I saw our family farm, but to my right, I saw a city, hundreds of old houses, and apartments filled up acres of land I also noticed that I was now in a ranch house. it was so strange. I ran to my closet, and saw an array of clothes that I owned, but these looked older, and not as nice, but I exchanged my pajamas for a pair of holey jeans, and a yellow t-shirt, then I tamed my hair into a side pony that fell down the front of my shirt. I ran back to my window, and dropped myself out, then I ran towards the city.

* * *

I ran through street after street, and saw nor heard anything. I crept through the shadows, until I heard a low voice not too far away

"I love you," a female voice said

"I love you, too, America." This one was male. I heard nothing for a moment. I crept through the shadows and into the yard where the voices were coming from. I slid under a tree, and listened

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought it would make you happy." the girl voice said

"No, Mer, I love it. I can't believe you did all of this for me. It's just..." the conversation went on, but I didn't listen. Mer. I knew that name anywhere, It was Aspen's nickname for America so that would mean...

"No." I think Aspen said

"What?" cried the voice I thought to be America

"No."

Silence.

"Aspen?" she said

"I don't know how I ever fooled myself into thinking this would work." Aspen said,

More silence.

"But you just said you loved me." she said

"I do, Mer. That's the point. I can't make you like me. I can't stand the thought of you hungry, or cold, or scared. I can't make you a six." he said. I heard a sniffle

"Where... Where are you going" America whispered

"I'm leaving. I'm going home. I'm sorry I did this to you, America. It's over." I stood there silent, I knew what was happening.

"What?" America said

"It's over. I won't come around anymore. Not like this." I heard loud sobs from the box in the tree above, the box I assumed was a tree house

"Aspen please. Let's talk about this. You're just upset." America cried

"I'm more upset then you know. But not at you. I just can't do this, Mer. I can't." Aspen said

"Aspen, please..." America sobbed. I heard movement, and ran. I knew where I was, and felt scared, nervous, and excited about it all. I hurried to the fence, but couldn't get out as well as I had in. In the end I managed to get over, but landed on my back. I quickly jumped up and rubbed my back, and begin walking down the street.

"What are you doing?" I turned, America described him perfectly in the book, his cat like green eyes shone in the moonlight, and his black hair curled just like my dad's. I notice he is the same height as I was, which wasn't surprising, because I'm really tall.

"What are **_you_**, doing?" I asked him. He shook his head

"Why are you out here, and who are you?" Aspen asked

"That's a really good question you see-" I never finished my sentence. We heard voices saying something about curfew and prison. suddenly Aspen scooped me up, and put something over my mouth, I thought it was a hand so I did the obvious, and licked it. He scowled but kept running. I tried to get loose of his grasp but I couldn't. I was very strong, but he was stronger. He raced me through the streets, until we reached an old apartment, he threw me through a window and followed in himself.

"That was close" he whispered, he then walked over and got something I couldn't see in the dark, I heard him light a match, and watched as he lit a candle.

"What is your deal! You don't just pick someone up and run! It's just not ethical!" I said

"Why were you at the Singer's?" he said

"First, let me finish! Why di-" He clamped a hand over my mouth,

"Why were you at the Singer's?" I once again licked his hand, "Why do you keep licking me?" he said

"Get your hand off my mouth," I said ripping it off my face. We furrowed his brow, and let a slight smile play on his lips before forcing me into a chair and then he sat down on an old wooden table a few feet from where I sat.

"I'll spark a deal with you, you tell me why you were out after curfew by the Singer's house, and I will tell you why I was, deal?" Aspen said I nodded, "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" I rolled my eyes, and told him how I had entered the fan fiction contest, and had my big idea, was thrown in this world, and how I got to the Singer's.

"And so now I am here" I finished

"the scary thing about this all" he said "Is the fact that I believe you." I nodded

"Well I was at the Sin-"

"I know" I cut in he looked at me startled "you go there once or twice a week because you love America, you give her pennies, and she gives you food, and you both love each other, until just now because she well, she ruined your pride because she provided for you, when you should have been providing for her. Am I correct?" He looked at me for a second then nodded.

"Another reason to believe you." Aspen said "So is this whole book thing true? Am I really just a story character?"

"Well, yeah. Your a character in a book. That's how I know so much about you." I said "You love America and she loves you, you guys break up, then you get drafted-" I quickly covered my mouth, what had I said?

"What?! I get drafted?!" He said "What about my family, or America!"

"Well, your family gets the money you make as a guard, and you become a two so when you are no longer a guard you could marry America I guess"

"Wait, do I ever get back together with America?" He asked

"UGH, I already said too much," I said and stood, walking to the window

"Where are you going?" Aspen asked

"Back to where ever I came from,"

"No,"

"What?!"

"No, stay here you don't even know the people in that house, what do you think they'll think if they see you there?"

"You have a point, where are we any way?" I asked

"My families house, this was my fathers study until he dies, it's now my bedroom." Aspen said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Well, it's late time for bed," He stood stretched, and grabbed to blankets off of a bed I hadn't noticed earlier and threw them at me "Here, now go to bed." I rolled onto the ground, and rapped up in the blankets. Even though didn't completely feel it, I was exhausted, and was out it ten minutes.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, then freaked. Where was I? Then the actions of the previous night rushed at me like a rocket. I felt something over, and reached out to touch it. I jumped to my feet, Aspen had been hugging me while I slept, I scowled. I must have waken him because he sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Why were you sleeping next to me?" he looked a little ashamed but said nothing "just because you broke up with America or whatever doesn't mean you can use me for consulance." just then the door opened, and a woman stepped, in her face was though wrinkled held a queer beauty to it, when she saw us her face went chalk white.

"Your her," she said

"What?"

"Your the girl" I looked at her puzzled then Aspen bent over and whispered in my ear

"Go," he said I looked at him, then the woman, and ran to the window, climbed out and bolted.

* * *

I didn't know my way around that well, but I managed. I found an old map outside of what I assumed was the Province Services Office, and found my way back to the farm I had transported to yesterday. It was a long walk there, but when I arrived, and rang the door bell I was instantly swept in

"Where have you been Brin, we looked everywhere for you!" it was my mom, or she looked like my mom and then, my two brothers, and Dad entered the room,

"Come on hon," my Dad said "Your late for chores," they all acted like everything was normal, but it wasn't. I was sure.

**Character By Servy**


	5. Lane Drake's POV

When I woke up this morning I felt excited, today was to be the last day of school. After today there would be no more annoying teachers, homework, mean girls, or finals. But when I woke up this morning, my day had something else in mind. So here I am now, sitting in front of a TV living in my one of my favorite books. I guess it's strange that I am living in the world of the Selection, or have been for the past 18 hours, and despite it all I seemed to be taking it all pretty well. Yes, I am excited but, it just doesn't seem real.

I was now sitting in a living room of an apartment much like the one in my house in the real world, and I was still with my family, but they seemed different, my usually evil twin sister Liz was being nice, and my dad didn't seem as stable as he usually was, but that didn't bother me now, because a quire excitement filled the room. It was eight o'clock, and the national emblem of Illea rose on the screen along with the instrumental version of our anthem. The king appeared and gave a brief update on the war, and then a few more announcements, but they were very short. Then they introduced Gavril, who marched straight over to the royal family.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he said to the king.

"Gavril, always good to see you." The king was borderline giddy.

"Looking forward to the announcement?"

"Ah, yes. I was in the room yesterday as a few were drawn; all very lovely girls."

"So you know who they are already?" Gavril exclaimed.

"Just a few, just a few."

"Did he happen to share any of this information with you, sir?" Gavril turned to Maxon, or who I assumed was Maxon. Thoughhe sat rigid in his chair, Maxon was looked nothing like how America had always criticized him of being. He had his blonde curls slicked back, and wore a grey suit, that made is blue eyes shine in the camera light, I was starstruck.

"Not at all. I'll see them when everyone else does," Maxon replied nervously,

"Your Majesty," Gavril pranced over to the queen. "Any advice for the Selected?"

She smiled a true, genuine smile, she was one of the most beautiful, and graceful woman I had ever seen.

"Enjoy your last night as an average girl. Tomorrow, no matter what, your life will be different

forever. And it's old advice, but it's good: Be yourself."

"Wise words, my queen, wise words. And with that, let us reveal the thirty-five young ladies

chosen for the Selection. Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the following

Daughters of Illéa!"

The screen went back to the national emblem. In the upper right-hand corner, there was a small

box with Maxon's face, to see his reactions as the faces of the Selected went across the screen. Gavril had a set of cards in his hands, ready to read out the names of the girls whose worlds, according to the queen, were about to change forever.

"Miss Reagen Lockstar from Hansport, Three." A picture of a girl with long chocolate curls filled the screen. Maxon smiled,

"Miss Jacky Steel from Waverly, Five." A girl with green eyes appeared, she looked gorgeous, the only problem was the fact that she wasn't smiling, Maxon stared at wherever he saw the picture, then leaned over to whisper something to the king.

"Miss Nicole Wezby from Paloma, Three." the girl had a bright smile on her face, and her hair was straight black, I had seen her somewhere before, but where?

"Lane Drake from Clermont, Six." I swiveled my head around, even though i had wanted to, I hadn't been able to enter because the polls were closed by the time I had realized where I was. I glanced at the corner of the screen, Maxon frowned at my picture, then let a grin cross his face one that meant trouble. I swallowed as the cheers all around the room got louder, even Liz was smiling and laughing. It all felt so wrong.

* * *

I was sitting at the kitchen table a day later finishing my small lunch of toast and an apple, (being a six wasn't so filling) my stomach growled even after the meal, when there was a knock at the door. I walked over to answer it, when I did, I saw a man in a black suit, and aviators

"Good day, Miss Lane Drake, Miss Celeste Newsome, Two would like to speak with you," I hesitated, I knew who Celeste was, and I didn't want to let her in

"Miss, it isn't really optional" he said, I nodded "I will have her up in 5"

* * *

She came in with a scowl on her face, and was careful not to touch anything, as if it were acid, once I heard her mutter

"I never thought I would be in the house of a six," I ignored her statement. I led her to the kitchen, and we sat on the old rickety table,

"So, what brings you here" I asked

"Please, don't act like you don't know why I'm here," she said

"I don't" I said

"You stole something of mine and I'm here to claim it," she said and slide a knife out of her pocket, I stared at it, a wave of fear washed over me, "After they announced the Selected last night, I realized if your gone, they will have to choose a runner up and I have paid an eight a great amount of money to take blame for the murder, so once your gone I will be the Selected girl of Clermont." I backed away from her, she was crazy.

"Oh don't worry, you are the only one I have to kill,"

**Character by Flawed Angel**


	6. Josie (Jo) Gray's POV

**Jo Gray's POV**

I stood in the airport, waiting.

I had been a seven for 9 days, and I never wanted too again. I had been Selected, so I may not have to for a while, but even when Maxon sends me home, I will have to, unless I get out of this dreadful book. It's not that I hate the selection, it's just that it hasn't been nice to me for the past 9 days. I had been waiting for an hour now, and the other two girl's were just arriving, I had the names memorized because that is what the girl's did in the book, so I was like what the heck and did the same, Walking towards me now were Lane Drake, and Reagen Lockstar, Reagan was a two, and Lane was a step up from me, a six. I smiled at the two girl's, the grinned but said nothing, we stood there waiting till the next girl arrived Clover Sun, she was a four, she looked all perks, but today she held a shy grin. She, like me carried a bag, but hers seemed to be moving. I thought of asking but I could tell whatever was in there was meant to be kept a secret. We all stood there in silence until a man came in, and ushered us to a plane, it was a short and boring ride, and still no one said anything until thirty minutes before we landed

"So, any one here have a strange week?" Reagan asked

"Well, Celeste Newsome of Clearmont, tried to murder me, aside from that I woke up out of place last Friday" Lane said, It sounded kind of funny but none of us laughed because we had a good idea of what she was talking about

"Same here," I said " I woke up last Friday out of place too,"

"Me too," Reagan added, Clover sat over in her corner

"Me also," she piped in

"So, what do we all mean by out of place," I said "Like we wake up and we're in a book or something?" They all nodded

"Who here knows who Kiera Cass is?" Reagan asked

"I do," Clover said

"Me too" Lane said,

"Make that three," I added

"Ok I'm just going to ask the obvious" Clover said exasperated "Are we all fan fiction writers who entered Kiera Cass's Fan fiction contest, and are now stuck in her novel The Selection?" I laughed it all sounded so funny!

"Yes I am of sorts, oh this is so ridiculous!" I choked The other two girls nodded laughing

"I am," Reagan said "How about you Lane?" She smiled, and nodded laughing to hard to speak, I sat there with the girls chatting the remainder of the flight, once, Reagan said that my hair looked like America's, because it was red, I always tried to hide it by wearing large head bands, and putting it up in a bun, but here I let it down for them to see. It felt as if we had been on the plane for minutes, because too soon we had touched down in Angeles.

* * *

We were dropped of at a large Airport, and instantly swarmed by fans, I saw posters, with my name on them, and hundreds of others for the other girls. We smiled and waved, and then I remembered a part in the book, I saw a sign that read the same as one poster in the story, I knew for a fact that I was the only red haired girl in the competition, so I acknowledged her poster, which she wanted autographed, next to her someone wanted a photo, and someone else wanted a hand shake so I gladly obliged, I knew I was brown nosing a bit but I didn't care, I just kept going, it took us ten minutes to leave the terminal, and even then, our fans wouldn't let us into our limo. Just as described in the book, the windows were kept shut, and we rode to the castle, gazing out the window at the fans of the Selection. suddenly, a large shadow loomed over us, I turned my head, and saw the castle, standing tall and magnificent with the ocean shore rippling about a mile behind it. The moment the driver stopped the car we were whisked out, and sent to the castle to be pampered. We are lead into the castle, and whisked to what I believe is the woman's room. What America had used to describe the room in the book was not accurate. It of course was full of mirrors and dressing tables, but it was full to the brim with over accessorized people whom I assumed were the stylists. I didn't get to see much of the room before I was sent to a salon, and had a death grip on the chair as it swiveled around again and again.

"So, what kind of appearance, or style are you looking for?" said man with a blue Mohawk, who was fluffy and tampering with my hair,

"I don't really want to change." I said frowning I pulled a clump of my red hair in front of my eyes, then I had an idea,

"Fire"

"What was that Miss,"

"I want you to make my hair look like fire," I exclaimed. He nodded

"I will make you have a head of flames, and nails and make up to match," He then turned me away and started fussing with my hair, I felt it being pulled, and brushed, and something that felt like rolling. He put dyes in, and curled it, and while he doing all this maids were applying my make up and nail polish. Though it took ten minutes, the affect was incredible. My hair fell like flames all around my face, he had added gold and orange high lights, and had layered my hair to add to the affect. My grey eyes looked almost black, and looked like burning coals. I smiled, I felt evil and devious.

"Thank you." I said

"The hair style will last for three months, the make up about a week, I will get your maids instructions for make up, and so forth. If you need it fixed, well here's my card" He then sent me over to get into a dress. I was directed to stand behind a screen, and then two maids insisted on taking my clothes of to put the dress, but I wouldn't let them.

"If I can dress myself each morning then I can do this," I exclaimed, and sent them away. Though it took ten minutes, I weaseled into a long strapless dress my hair still very long fell down to my waist and made the the dress look incredible, and this was just a day dress! The dress started orange, then became a blood red, and became a dark red at the very bottom. With my hair, I felt like a single flame flickering on and on. I stood there for a moment gazing at my reflection. I twirled, and the fabric shimmered making me appear even more as if I was set a blaze. To soon I was put into a pair of heels, and sent on from there for a tour of the palace, I didn't pay much attention, as Silvia (who is apparently a blonde) lead Jacky Steel, Nicole Wezby, Logan Ritten, Lily Lu and I through the palace. I felt like a zombie, and just followed Silvia around numbly, until she snapped me out of my trance

"This is your hall Josie, and Jacki" Silvia said, and left, we both went to our rooms, and when I entered mine, I saw three maids fidgeting in a corner,

"Hello" I said

"Good day Miss." one said breathlessly I smiled

"Hi ladies, if you like you can go hang out or something, I really don't need you right now," Their eager expressions faltered as the filed out of my room. I then threw my bag on the bed and pulled out the few pairs of jeans and solid color t-shirts. I then kicked off my heels, and changed out of the dress and into some of the clothes I had brought from home, and looked out the window. It was raining. I went out onto the balcony anyway.

I love the rain.

I stood there, and let it pour down on me, it washed down my face, and ran down my arms. I stood there for a while, and after an hour of so, it stopped raining. I climbed onto the ledge, and leaned my back against the wall of the Castle. I sat there anyway even after the sun had come out, I knew I had a few hours before dinner, so I let the warm sun wash over me, and dry my soaking wet clothes, I looked out to what I assumed was the Castle garden. I scanned it, and something caught my eye.

It was Maxon.

He saw me sitting on the balcony ledge. I waved to him from my perch, and I heard him chuckle from below. He walked over the the corner of the castle where I was and shook his head,

"Which one of them are you?" he asked

"I'm Josie, but my everyone calls me Jo," I said

"Suitable," he said "What caste are you then? I notice you have province clothes on, I am not allowed to wear the sort, but I see them here and there."

"Seven," I said blushing, he looked startled, as if I shouldn't be so low,

"Well, my Dear Josie remember, now that you have been selected your Three, or you could become a one," he said, I climbed down from my perch, and leaned against the railing, and looked down at Maxon

"I will, but if I do make it here a week I would like it if you wouldn't call me dear. It makes me feel like a baby," He laughed, and even snorted, his face turned red. I knew I was being to much like America, but the way he says "Dear", is very annoying!

"What's so funny?" I ask

"The way you say you feel like I baby, yes I suppose you might. How are you enjoying the Castle? Must be quit a change from the provinces?" I pondered his question for a moment, yes it was a change, but I was pretty use to change by now, and yes I- was enjoying the castle  
"I like the castle, and it is a very big change, but I don't think I'm going to be able to wear dresses 24/7, or those painful shoes," I said, at the mention of shoes he looked down and saw my bare feet with bright hot pink nail polish on the toes, I felt exposed by the way he stared at them. Noticing my discomfort he looked away from them and up at me again.

"Which province are you from?" I thought, I hadn't really given much thought to the province I was from, but remembered hearing it when the called my name

"Hundson" I said he nodded,

"I went there once, long time ago, it had been attacked by rebels, and hundreds of people died, my family went there to pay respects to those killed, I was eight years old." he said "but you probably know that." The problem was the fact that I didn't, I have only been in this world for a little more then a week. But I went a long with it.

"I wish the rebels would leave us be but..."

"Your Majesty, the king has requested you to come for dinner." a guard yelled from the other end of the garden, Maxon sighed

"Until we meet again Josie," he said, I rolled my eyes and smiled

"Please, just call me Jo," I said. He smiled and left me there feeling happy and excited for tomorrow to arrive.

**Character by Runner In The Dark  
**

* * *

**You probably hate me, no Celeste, and no what happened to her. **

**Until Next Time,**

**SMServa123**


	7. Lily Lu's POV

**Lily Lu POV**

Maxon was missing.

All the girls were worried, biting their nails, crying, only a few still stood tall and hid there fear.

I was twirling my hair hir around my index finger.

I lacked confidence and bravery, and it really showed now, one of the times I needed it, it wasn't one of the things I could convince people into thinking I had either. And that's the problem, when I'm around Maxon my confidence crumbles, and I haven't been able to talk with any of the other girls either because I'm not brave enough, and my hypnotizing doesn't work, people catch on think I'm weird, and leave. I sigh scared. I think of Maxon for reassurance because he's all I have got at the moment. I feel hopeless standing here knowing he might not come back. I think back to our first date.

* * *

I had been heading back to my room after dinner when Maxon had stopped me.

"Hello Lily" he had said, I had smiled shyly

"Hello your majesty" I had said trying to use rapport, but my voice caught towards the end.

Something wasn't right...

"Would you like to go to the gardens with me," he asked slightly nervous, I had been able to tell.

"Yes, I would very much enjoy that," I had said. He offered me his arm and lead me through the halls to the garden. We talked for a while until and then Maxon asked.

"Compared to the other girls you must feel honored to have grown up as a three." I looked up at him and scowled.

"No, not at all, I feel ashamed that I have been living with luxuries the others may not have had," I had said.

"Are you saying you would give up being a three? and even this?"

"What? No! Being a three makes me seem all soft to the other girls, which most are fives." I said "I wouldn't give it up, and I'm not sure about the Selection."

"Are you ashamed of your title?"

"No, well... Yes I suppose, and it's not a title, it's a birth right, and it's not even proper, the castes are a disgrace," I had said pushing my limits, I changed my voice slowly pushing him to listen to my point, but I wasn't. My voice kept catching, cracking and squeaking.

"So you don't think you deserve to be a three..."

"No, I don't want to be a three a four a two or an eight," I had said raising my voice. Maxon took a step back, probably no one had ever stood up to him like I just had. Maxon looked a little nervous, and I didn't blame him, something in me had just snapped, I felt mad at him, angery.

"Really? But you do know it gives you higher chances of winning right?"

"Winning, winning what! You, the crown? I don't want to win anything, I don't want this!" I had said angrily my voice showing my emotions more then my face. I was trying to persuade him to my point lowering and slowing my voice. But in his eyes I had seen it hadn't worked. My skills here useless.

I felt like part of me was gone, lost and never coming back. I had never been one of those kids who got to sit at "the table" at lunch, I sat at a corner by myself, I had taught myself hypnotism so I could fit in, but I couldn't use it to get people to like me. People were nice of course, but in there eyes you could see they were just playing along even here it was she same except for a select few. I usually could get them to a point where they would go for almost anything, but I didn't like that, I always felt like I was using them. But now I'd didn't have that, the one thing in the world that gave me a chance was gone. I sat on a bench and began to cry, to the walls I had built around myself crumbled, I felt vulnerable and weak.

"My dear, I'm so sorry," Maxon had said a frantic look in his eyes.

"No Maxon, it's not you it's this, I-I... I don't belong here, not now, it's just I'm so confused." I sobbed Maxon awkwardly wrapped his arms around me and began to rock back and forth. I stopped crying, but there was an empty feeling inside of me, I let the tears run down my face.

_Lost_ I thought _without it you are lost_

"Maxon I'm sorry about this... I just I don't know everything is so different now, I'm mean I don't want to mess up or do something wrong," I whispered_  
_

"You won't mess up, and besides, I have faith in you... You'll be fine," I had smiled at his words but I still felt a little bis scared, and worried.

"Thanks Maxon," I had whispered my voice barely audible. He then stood a offered my hand and led me to back to my room.

We held hands the whole way.

* * *

Maxon had become the one person here I had faith in, and I hoped he was okay. I blinked, the visions of the date disappearing. I looked around and so not much had changed.

Again, I started thinking of Maxon.

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

The rebel had his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. I knew this may be my end.

At least Isabelle is okay.

She was one of my favorites.

His breath reeked and he had messy hair and rotting teeth.

I stared at him for a moment in shocked before I looked away and closed my eyes.

"Scared pretty boy? Has daddy left you to live a posh life and now you don't know how to fight?"

"No," I said

"Oh really we'll, boy we'll see just how good you are then se-"

My fist came up and made instant contact with his face.

The man fell to the ground unconscious. I turned around and pulled out my key hitting the trigger and opening a keypad, I typed in a code and swiped my key opening the door. I entered the gloomy darkness and heard silence.

Where was Isabelle?

My eyes slowly adjusted and I saw her on the ground knees tucked up to her chest leaning against the wall and hair spilling around her. Her face was in her hands. She looked up and I expected to see a tear-streaked face, but instead she just looked,

Worried.

She jumped to her feet and ran over hugging me with such affection.

"Maxon oh my god I thought you were a goner!" She said relieved and shocked. I hugged Isabelle and brushed the hair out her face, grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to mine and looked into her eyes,

I saw worry, relief, shock, and hope

First Kiss?

I was nervous I was about to but I hesitated and let go. I took a step back, and saw a little hurt in her eyes. I might have ruined it for us.

"So... What happened," she asked quietly.

"I was attacked by one, but managed to get away, it wasn't much nothing to worry about." I answered. She nodded, and I felt something creep up inside me.

Regret? Sadness?

I couldn't name it, but I stood there wonder what I had just done and how it would effect the rest of the Selection.

* * *

**Omg!**

**I Liked that chapter, I think it's one of my better ones. So how about the one cover, sweet right!**

** Ok so **

**Your Optimistic Author,**

**SMServa123**


	8. Reagen Lockstar's POV

**Reagen Lockstar's POV**

I was still a little in shock.

A week ago I was living at home in the U.S. but now I was in Illea, in the Selection, and I guess technically a book. But now that I am with girls in the same position, it seemed easier to handle. At the moment I was part of a stampede of girls rushing down the steps for a recap on our day, and our first meal in the Palace during the Selection. I looked around at all the girls, no one seemed to be talking, just marching down to the woman's room. When we arrived at the room everyone seemed eager to enter, yet no one said a word. The salons that once filled the room were now replaced by love seats, and plush couches, I quickly slid into a a love seat next to Lane Drake, she gave me a silent smile, and turned away, everyone seemed nervous, and the silence was horrible. Our attention was directed to a TV mounted on the wall on one end of the room, and we watched as the report came on. A female reporter came on and began to speak

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a special treat for you. All day we have been filming the lovely Selected, and tonight we will be showing you this years Selection, ladies and gentleman, I present Illea's Selected!" the woman exclaimed. The footage began with the girls from the east, and worked it's way toward the girls from the west, and it began with Logan Ritten of Sonage.

* * *

(54 minutes of Selected girls later)

There are seven girls left to be introduced, and at the moment a girl named Jacki Steel was being announced

"This beautiful young lady is Jacki Steel, she was one of the Fives selected this year," the Lady said, I watched footage of Jacki cross the screen, she was saying good-bye to her family, and had a small bag slung around her shoulder as she climbed into the limo, they then showed her at the airport terminal, she was smiling and waving at her fans, and then finally it showed before and after palace makeover pictures of her. She was beautiful, she had long black hair and glowing blue eyes. When the follow up on her was over they went to me. Though I had felt nervous and uncomfortable, they made me look excited, and willing.

"This gorgeous girl here is Lady Reagen Lockstar of Hansport, she was one of the surprisingly few Twos Selected," I watched myself on screen I waved at the crowed during my departure, and it looked touching the way I hugged my "family", and "maids" good-bye, I seems eager in the airport terminal, and the change in my before to after shots were small, but the results ravishing. Five more girls were introduced, but only Liz Sparks made an impression. She had smoldering green eyes, and the world's biggest smile on her face, she also had black hair but hers was short, cut about shoulder length, but in her after shots, it appeared that she had been given extensions. She also seemed caring, like this was a wonderful thing, and that she was excited, and wanted to be remembered as a Selected.

* * *

When the recaps were over we were lead to the Dinning room for our first palace meal, I noticed I sat next to Jacki, and a girl named Amy Singe from Columbia, she was a pretty red haired girl, and gave a polite smile, when we were all seated butlers stepped forward and removed the lids off of the platters set before us, steam gushed out from under the lids revealing our dinner.

I had to admit I was impressed.

The steak as served in the book, was cooked to perfection, and I was careful to make sure no juice fell down my face, or on my dress, but it was just as hard not to drool.

We were all eating our meal happily, when Amy broke the silence that had been brought over us since arriving,

"So what do think of this book?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure, I mean it's weird but you know... It's so crazy to wake up one day, and your not where you belong, but at the same time it's exciting! Know what i mean?" she nodded, and then went back to cutting her steak. All around me girls started to mutter, Jacki was sitting next to Liz Sparks, and on the other side of her sat Thorn Everly all three were fives, which me feel a little left out seeing the fact that I was a two. Even though I had barely touched my food, I was full, and sat there playing with my mash potatoes until the servants took them away, Silvia then stepped in, and sent us to our rooms telling us to get a goods night sleep. I stumbled up the steps in my heels, and trekked down the hall to my room, I fell into the room, and shut the door where I found my maids standing readily waiting for further instruction, I let them remove my dress without complaint, and then sent them to bed, despite there pleads to full fill their duty and stand watch over me while I slept. I crawled under the thick layers of blankets, and fell into a deep sleep, wishing that I wouldn't ever have to wake up.

* * *

My wish didn't come true.

My maids came in at 7 and pulled me out of bed, I threw two pillows at them and begged, but I eventually gave into their pleading. I knew I wasn't being very nice, so I apologized, and let them dress and put my make-up on. There was a large selection of jewelery, but I chose to wear a simple pearl necklace and matching bracelet that would go well with my milky white dress. It was 7:45 when I was finally ready, so my maids put on my heels and sent me down to the woman's room where I would meet the prince.

Maxon.

Until now I hadn't really realized that I would actually meet the great Maxon Schreave, I mean he was a book character, but now he was real life person, or he was a book character, and I was living the story, it just depends on how you look at it. I was walking down the hall, with most of the other girls, all looked beautiful in their own way, all I noticed wore little to no jewelery like me, and some wore sandals instead of 4 inch heels... I was a little jealous.

When I arrived at the woman's room the first thing I noticed was that it had once again been remodeled, it now had seven rows of five chairs, and an area, with a chair, and a plush love seat in the corner. I decided to sit next to Lane again, and when she saw me coming, she patted the seat next to her and smiled, it made me feel excepted. When the flow of girls soon became a trickle Silvia began to instruct us on how to behave in the palace. She was instructing us on how to hold a fork and knife (she had seen some of us doing it wrong last night at dinner) when the doors opened and in came a camera crew followed by Maxon. We all stood when he entered, but he just smiled and shook his head

"Please Ladies, You don't have to bow for me, please sit," We all obliged and quickly sat down.

"Ladies, if you do not mind, I will call you up one by one to talk to you. I'm sure you all are eager to eat breakfast, like me, so I will not take too long. I beg your pardon if I have trouble learning the names, there are enough of you." I smiled at that last part, and watched as he escorted Clover blushing, over to the two chairs on the other side of the room. No one spoke as the Prince interviewed each girl, we all strained our ears to hear what they were saying, but couldn't interpret much. Most girls came back with a smile, a few pale faced and sad. To soon it was my turn, I stood wiped the sweat from my hands, and made my way over to where Maxon sat smiling as I approached.

"Hello my dear," he said "Did you sleep well your first night?" in response I nodded and smiled

"Excellent your Majesty, and you, though I assume you slept in your own bed," I said a little sarcastic, this made him laugh, which made me a little confused because what I had just said wasn't very funny, but then again there appeared to be little to no pleasures in the palace

"I did sleep quit well in my own bed, now tell me Dear, what do you think of the palace?" he said doing something really weird with his eyebrows that I couldn't help but laughed, but then even snorted which made me blush and turn three shades of red.

"Well your highness, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," I gushed not meaning to, "I wish my sister could see this, she's into architecture," I sighed, I missed my family, not just my real family, but the ones in this world, I wondered if I would ever see any of them every again. Maxon reached out to pat me on the back, it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Reagan, I hope to see you again soon, enjoy your breakfast." I was on the verge of crying, but I didn't and I knew it hadn't been five minutes which made me a little curious before I remembered something,

Maxon is scared of crying girls.

Or confused but whatever, I sat down next to Lane again just as stood to leave, I looked over and noticed Jacki sitting on the other side of Lanes chair. She seemed to be everywhere I looked, and gave me a slight nod in recognition, her black hair framed her face perfectly making me slightly jealous, but I pushed that aside and waited for Lane to come back, when she did she had the biggest smile on her face, I smiled, but didn't try to pry on how she did with Maxon. I was about to start fantasizing breakfast with her when loud rings of laughter (or what I thought was laughter) filled the room. Maxon was coughing when he finally stopped laughing, and Jacki was laughing too, but not nearly as loud. I noted this, and waited for the interviews to finish for a single reason, food.

* * *

6 girls had been eliminated before breakfast.

I hadn't really met any of them, but the girls who did were curious as to what they were doing now, and I was curious on how this would effect my meal, of course it was delicious, and I saw the tarts America had talked about in the book, and nibbled off of it before taking a huge bite.

"Lady Liz, might I ask how your meal is," I should have saw it coming. We all should of, and we all knew what was coming next.

"Good your majesty, it is tasty, and this tart is so sweet, it could kill sugar, but don't take that literally, I mean it's just a figure of speech, I mean sugar is a fructose particle, it couldn't die, it could be destroyed and all, but... Am I or am I not making a huge fool of myself?" Maxon laughed, so did the king, the queen, and most of the girls, Liz blushed and hung her head, but even she was laughing, the girl suppressed a slight nerdy humor, but I was sure she wasn't nerdy, or was she? I had noticed in her picture, she wore those nerd glasses, but now she must be wearing contacts. But whatever the case it didn't matter because Maxon had cleared his throat and was talking again,

"So Miss Liz, seeing the fact that we know all know that sugar cannot die, would you like to go for a walk with me around the grounds say Monday?" her eyes widened, not in awe, but in fear

"Yes your majesty, I would very much enjoy that." she said and the deal was sealed.

Maxon's first date was Monday, with Liz Sparks.

* * *

**Character by Sarah ca Crane**

* * *

**OMG! **

**The Selected are posted on the form page when I have all the girls, and please check out the polls on my profile page, I have received info on a Maxon's POV here and there so vote, the polls will decide the adventures your characters will go on so stay tuned.**

**Signed Your Sassy Author**

**SMServa123**


	9. Liz Sparks's POV

**Liz Sparks's POV**

_I will come for you at 6:00 Monday, my Dear, be ready_

_-Maxon_

I was his first date,

I swallowed a small lump in my throat, the other girls probably hate me, I read the note one more time before I shoved it under my pillow, I removed the annoying contacts from my eyes and put on my glasses, they were point dexters, and large, I looked over at my small bag and pulled out my sketch pad, I had sent my maids to bed after I changed, and sat on the balcony, I was snuggled up in a blanket, wearing my red flannel pajama pants, and a black t-shirt, all of which I brought from home. I stared up at the stars, slowly gathering up in the sky, I found the big dipper, and the little, Orion's belt, Cassiopeia, (which reminded me of a funny story my 6th grade math teacher had told me once) Scorpios, and my favorite, Pegasus. I looked down at my sketchpad, and began to draw the stars, and made the constellations come alive in my picture, I drew hair that blew in the wind under the cloudless sky. When I could no longer hold my head up. I drifted off not bothering to go back inside, and letting the warm summer wind whip my hair just as it did in the picture.

* * *

A hand on my shoulder gently shook me awake, I opened my eyes and saw Sosie one of my maids,

"Good morning Miss" she said, "I see you slept outside, oh well, just make sure your warm enough, we can't have you getting sick or anything," nodded, and let her lead me to a prepared bath.

I was bathed and dressed by my three maids in fifteen minutes. It was my third day at the Palace, I was starting to get into the hang of things, I used prime manners, and would talk to the girls, but we all seemed nervous, and shy, but today when I was in the woman's room, Silvia had been requested by the queen and we were all left unsupervised. We sat there for a second before Lynsay Emerson broke the silence that had filled the Selection since the first day

"So girls, we're stuck in a book. What are we gonna do? I mean seriously we can't spend our lives in a book!"

"I think we all know that but how do you get out? I mean we can't just wish our selves out of here, or anything, besides, nobody probably knows we're in a book, I mean our real families probably think we have been stolen or something, and since 35 girls have gone missing they probably think it's some terrorist thing." Josie said

"I doubt that but that whole wish thing, you have a point there, but remember Illea is the U.S.'s future, and we are part of it's past, so if we had a time machine..." Amber Crossly said

"Forget it, that wouldn't work, besides where would we get a time machine?"

"Well maybe if you just-"

"Shut up," said Cecelia Wavers

"Amy, she might have a point, just listen to her idea," Thorn said

"Come on Thorn where are we going to find a time machine?" Lily said but as she talked her voice changed deepening, and slowing, to most it might sound like her real voice, but it sounded too... persuasive.

"Well if we could-" Lane began

"Shut up!" someone said, and everyone blew. Everyone was yelling and trying to have their voice heard, I sat there quietly waiting, and hoping it would end suddenly a loud voice filled the room

"Quiet! Can't you guys see all we are doing is tearing each other apart, we need to work together if we're going to get out of here!" no one moved, because the voice belonged to Jacki, and she hadn't said a word since the selection began.

"We need to be organize and try to keep the peace between us, I mean some of us want to win, and others just want to get home"

"She's got a point" Nicole said "We need to work together... Gosh I fell like barney or what ever._ We need to work together Blah Blah Blah._" she finished in a mimicking tone.

"I agree" this was Clover Sun, the girls began to murmur yeses and sures, and other agreements. The doors swung open, and Silvia strode in, and our conversation seized. Thorn came and sat by me she gave a slight grin,

"So you a Five then also?" she asked

"Yeah, Artist,"

"Really? Me too," she said a smile tugging at her lips,

"Yeah, I do a lot with chalk, and pencils, and water colors and even sharpies."

"Seriously? Sharpies,"

"Yeah all the time, the different thicknesses, help a lot" she gave me a quizzical smile and laughed

"I've never really met someone like you before, Oh well," Just then Silvia announced lunch.

* * *

My maids had selected a purple dress for my date with Maxon, my hair was done up in a twist that was so long it fell down my back. I was nervous, but why? I wanted to go home more then I wanted Maxon, but then again, I didn't know him that well...

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door Juwzi one of my maids, answered the door,

"Good evening my dear,"" he said and held out his arm for me to take and began leading me down the hall

"It's been awhile since I last saw you, how are you liking the castle now that you've been here awhile?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen your Majesty," He gave me an smile, that meant trouble and lifted an eyebrow

"Oh really, then I have a surprise for you,"

"What do you mean?" I said

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see" he said giving me another mischievous smile, I rolled my eyes, and let him led me down the hall. When we neared the stairs, I saw Josie walking up she saw me and gave a smile that at first glance looked smug but really, showed admiration. I smiled at her and she gave me a thumbs up and mouthed good luck, I nodded, and then began to walk down the stairs with Maxon as my life line.

America didn't lie when she said Maxon was strong.

His arms were huge!

I almost laughed out loud but hiccuped instead, he gave me a puzzled look,

"Is something wrong my Dear?"

"No your Majesty, I just thought of something funny your though," I said trying to mask my real reason

"Please tell," He said

Problem,

I don't really know anything funny.

"Um... So there's this guy, his name is Tobias," I said "And he wanted to impress his daughter... So he jumped of a flight of stairs dressed in woman's clothes with an umbrella singing, and as you can probably tell, it failed..." He looked at me funny, and then burst out laughing

"Oh my... can you imagine my father doing that? On these stairs?" He smacked his head with the palm of his head and kept laughing, soon I joined in, and by the time we reached the bottom of the stairs, we were coughing and hacking trying to catch our breath. Cameras lined the hall, but he shooed them away and led me through the gardens, and up to the woods behind the castle. Large weeping willows stretched over use, and oak trees towed both us and the willows, Maxon reached for my hand and began to run through the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I tripped in my heels

"You'll see!" he yelled back, smiling. I wished he wouldn't run, for my sake, eventually I gave up and kicked of my shoes and began to run barefoot. The forest was beginning to thin, and the dirt turned to sand, and soon we were standing on a beach.

"What do you think?" he asked

"Is that the Ocean?" I asked

"Yes, have you never seen the Ocean before?"

"No, and it's amazing!" and it was true, I had never seen the Ocean before, and it was beautiful, the waves rolled onto the sand, and the smell of salt filled the air. I ran towards the water, and let the waves wash over my twos, the first time I was almost washed of my feet, but Maxon caught me. The second one I was more prepared for, and jumped the wave, Maxon rolled up his pant legs,

"You know it's not proper for one to go swimming in the Ocean in their clothes, especially when they are from the palace,"

"Well your majesty I said it's time you had a lesson in having fun," and I pulled in.

At first he had trouble coping with the extreme power in the waves, but as the night wore on, the waves calmed, and eventually we ended up sitting on the shore holding hands watching the moon.

"There," I said pointing to a constellation "That's Andromeda see the one right between the moon and the big dipper? There's a story, that she was chained to a rock by her parents as a sacrifice to a sea monster created by Poisiden, Zuese's Half-blood son Perseus saved her in the end, and so forth."

"By the end of the selection, there will be a new princess, and I hope to sweep her off her feet too,"

"Well, I never said Perseus "Swept her off her feet", if I am correct in the end he ditched her for another girl,"

"That's unfortunate," He said

"Yeah," I said yawning. He then stood up and offered me his hand

"Come on, you must be tired," he led me through the woods in silence. we almost tripped over the shoes I had kicked off while we had been running through the woods, he quickly picked them up and we kept walking.

We must have looked like a wreck, but despite all that, Maxon walked me to my room with the Maids and guards each giving us polite smiles. When we reached my room Maxon let go of my hand

"Good night, my dear" he said

"Good night your Majesty, I hope you sleep well," I turned to go into my room but his voice stopped me

"Oh and Liz," I turned

"Please, call me Maxon,"

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

The moment the door shut behind her I wanted to dance, but that's not something a person should do in public, especially if they're royal. Instead I walked up stars to my bedroom, but the moment I opened the door I noticed something,

I still had her shoes.

Oh well, i could get them to her next time I see her. It was late so I put on my pajamas and climbed into bed, but then i noticed the shoes were on my bed, I threw them on the ground and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

(30 minutes of not sleeping later)

I was walking down to Liz's room to return her shoes, who knew when I would see her again? Besides she was probably already asleep. I gritted my teeth when I passed a guard, because I hadn't put my suit on or anything, and was walking down the hall in my pajamas. When I reached her room, I slowly opened the door and peeked my head inside.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw she wasn't in her bed.

Did the rebels get her? I wondered when I saw the balcony door open. I went to investigate, but when I stepped outside I saw her in a chair, wrapped in a blanket with a sketch pad on her chest, and a dark purple pencil in her right hand, with every breath she took, a stray hair stirred. I noticed another thing, she was wearing huge glasses.

I felt like an intruder.

She sighed, and her sketchpad pad slid down in her flimsy grasp, I reached out to see what she was drawing, and when i looked at the picture i almost dropped it, the constellations looked like they were the person or creature from the story, and seemed to jump of the page, the lion, Leo seemed to shake his mane, and Orion looked like he was ready to pull an arrow. but it was what was below the sky that made me wonder,

Because it was a picture of a girl, staring at the stars.

* * *

**Character by The Make Believer  
**

* * *

**How was that?**

**I hope good!**

* * *

**The Remaining Selected**

1. Alice Di Angelo from Kent, Six by Hoshimura Hinata

2. Reagen Lockstar from Hansport, Three by Sarah ca Crane

3. Jacky Steel from Waverly, Five by SServ316

4. Josie (Jo) Gray from Hundson, Seven by Runner in the dark

5. Nicole Wezby from Paloma, Three by Baby sitter 1997

6. Lane Drake from Clermont, Six by Flawed Angel

7. Clover Sun from Tammins, Four by Cute Irish Gal

8. Logan Ritten from Sonage, Three by NightLightiscoolbro

9. Isabelle Marx from Dakota, Three by lily the mermaid

10. Amy Singe from Columbia, Three by Cute Irish Gal

11. Lynsay Emerson from Sota, Two by Smashleigh98

12. Lily Lu from Allens, Three by Moonlight Ray

13. Tara Dawson from Likely, Five by Writer1122

14. Liz Sparks from Atlin, Five by The Make Believer

15. Sarahy Bridges from Honduragua, Four by Guzman Sarahy

16. December Hartley from Sumner, Five by Blue Patronus 01

17. Alex Calder from Labrador, Five by Brina1116

18. Grace Scarlett from Whites, Five by, Guest

19. Lauren Mc Adams from Bonita, Five by Lady Kalee

20. Cecelia Wavers from Midston, Two by Cute Irish gal

21. Thorn Everly from St. George, Four by Saby Serva

22. Amber Crossly from Panama, Five by The Selection 101

23. Charlotte (Charlie) Azalea Relissia from Denbeigh, Three by The One 5-6-14

24. Rose Croner from Calgary, Five by Super wolf girl

25. Hazel Carter from Baffin, Two by Angel of Darkness 97

26. Rosalyn (Rue) Paige from Lakedon, Three by Paigeah

27. Anastasia Cole from Yukon, Four by Flowering Birdies

28. Katherine Shopp from Dominca, Four by Charactor Form

29. Sabrina (Brin) Miller from Carolina, Four by Servy

* * *

**TO EVERYONE**

**I have a new poll, where you can vote for your favorite selected, but you can't vote for your own, otherwise it won't count,**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Signed Your Anxious** **Writer**

**SMServa123**


	10. Clover Sun's POV

**Clover Sun's POV**

I awoke to a soft wet tongue licking my fingers. I quickly pulled my hand away and grabbed the puppy,

"Coco, did you get out again?" I said in a baby voice. Coco was a dachshund, and still a puppy, she wasn't like most dachshunds, but was perfect for me, and I had managed to sneak her into the palace, and fed her food I snuck to my room using my skirt. I quickly climbed out of bed and tripped in my annoying nightgown, I quickly stood, and fixed the makeshift cage I used to keep Coco safe and under control, I cuddle Coco for a moment but heard footsteps from outside my door, and quickly put her back, and climbed into bed. My maids, Lu, May, and Jez, hurried into my room, and prepared me for my day, they applied makeup, and did my hair, it seemed to take them a little longer than usual, or maybe that was just because I wanted them to hurry, whatever the case, When I was dressed I quickly hurried down the hall, to breakfast.

* * *

I wasn't the only girl in a hurry to get to breakfast, I was one of the last ones to arrive, and ten minutes early, Silvia beamed at how early we were arriving (she thought it was lady like to all ways be on time) we were all seated and ready for breakfast, when Maxon strolled in. He smiled at us, and took his seat at the front table. We were served, and sat there letting our breakfast melt in our mouths when December asked the question we were all dying to hear the answer

"So how did it go with Maxon last night?" she asked, Liz cleared her throat.

"Well, it went fine but don't you think there are other things we should be worried about?" We looked at each other.

What did she mean?

"Rebels"

The moment the word left her mouth a guard rushed in and whispered something to the king. Instantly he jumped up and ran over to a window and pulled down a metal sheet. Many girls did the same, I stood, and hurried over to the nearest window and began to pull one down. I almost had mine in place when a brick shot through the window shattering the glass, and hit me square in chest. Maxon ran towards me yelling something that I couldn't hear over the loud ringing in my ears. He knelt beside, and pulled the brick off my chest while a guard pulled the metal sheet down. He then scooped me up and ran me over to the far corner of the room. He gingerly sat me down, leaning me against the wall.

"My Dear, are you alright?" Maxon asked breathlessly, I only nodded, Maxon reached over, and held my hand. I was barely breathing, the brick had knocked the wind out of me, I sat there catching my breath. I felt as if all the life had been sucked out of me.

"Your majesty, I'm fine," I managed to get out, and tried to stand, but lost my balance and fell. Luckily Maxon caught me and gently set me down again against the wall.

"It doesn't look like it," he said,

He sat there next to me holding my for a while, while outside the doors of the dinning room sounds of injured guards, and things hitting other things, filled the hall. Maxon sat there holding my hand until the king came by and coughed

"The other girls," and Maxon came back to his senses

"Well, it was nice seeing you... and I would like to again, would you like to on a date with me say... Tomorrow?" I smiled

"Yes your majesty, that would be great," I replied, and watched as he left to check on the other girls.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

Maxon came back to check on me,

or that's what he said, I think he was just looking for some sanity. He came over and took my hand in his.

"I'm glad none of the girls cried, that would have been hard for me to handle," he says exasperated

"Seriously," I knew this was coming, or could have seen it,

"All you have to do is hug them pat them on the back, and say "it's ok", or "it'll be fine", every now and then. Really, it's simple." I say. His eyes widen

"Your kidding, it can't be that easy!"

"Oh but my friend," I say, a smile spreading across my face "It is."

* * *

I put on a final touch of jewelry, and smile at my reflection.

Perfect.

My brown hair curls perfectly framing my face, and the green dress I am wearing brings out my eyes, I smile at my reflection.

"Oh miss, you look perfect!" Lu says clasping her hands together.

"Thanks, but if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't even know how to put this makeup on," I say, they giggled, just then a knock came from the door, and May rushed to answer it.

"Hello Miss, I'm here to collect Miss Clover," Maxon said smiling, I stepped into his line of vision, and saw his face brighten, he held out his arm, and I reluctantly accepted it. He lead me down the hall, and outside to the gardens, and over behind a hedge on the far side. Before we rounded the corner to the other side of the hedge Maxon topped and turned to face me,

"There is a surprise on the other side of that hedge, so close your eyes." he said playfully, a smile tugging at his lips. I slowly closed my eyes, and felt him lead me around the hedge, and down a hill.

"Alright then, open them," I opened my eyes, and saw an Olympic sized swimming pool, I stumbled backwards, full of joy.

"Your maids knew, and made you a swim suit, it's down by the changing rooms," Maxon said, and then led me down the hill, when we reached a fence surrounding the pool, he fumbled in his pockets

"Aha! Eureka!" he said when he found his key, and unlocked the door.

There were five changing rooms, and one was labeled the Selected, I entered the small room, and saw a selection of tops and bottoms I could mix and match. I chose one that had a bikini like top, and a pair of shorts for the bottom, I found a hair tie, and put my hair up in a pony. I then carefully laid out my gown and jewelery, hoping not to ruin the perfect things, and stepped out. I went up to the edge, and stared at my reflection in the pools rippling surface, and smiled, suddenly I saw Maxon behind, and felt him push me into the pool, I submerge, and got a mouth full of water, before I kicked back up to the surface. I came up laughing, some people might think it mean, or cruel, but I could tell Maxon had been teasing when he did so.

Maxon looked down at me in his blue swim trunks,

I coughed once, and then he cannon balled into the pool. He made a large splash, and I turned away and waited for him to come up.

But he didn't.

I began to look around for him frantically. Suddenly, two arms scooped me up, and I was relieved to see Maxon there, a devilish grin spread across his face.

"How you like the water?" he asked

"It's fine, it's you I'm scared about." I said

"What's so scary about me?"

"I don't know? You pushed me in a pool, and you didn't come up for air when you went under. Does that seem scary to you?" I said sarcastically

"Oh yes very!" he said, I pushed off of him, and shot through the water. When I lost my speed, I tipped right side up and began to tred water.

"Wanna race?" I asked lifting and eyebrow playfully

"Sure, and when you loose, I'm sure I will be able to comfort your tears now that you told me how to," I rolled my eyes, he came over to the side of the pool I was on, and we got ready to push off.

"1... 2... 3... GO!" I shouted and we pushed of, racing through the pool, bubbles streaming past me. I knew I was in the lead, and till I saw something shoot past, I began to kick harder then I had been, and came up for breath, before slipping into the water again. When I reached the wall, Maxon was there, gulping for air.

"Should I pat... your back now... or hug you?" he said, still gasping for breath.

"Maxon, did you do that all in one breath?" I asked

"Yeah, swimming, is one of my greatest achievements, I come out here as often as I can."

My eyes almost bulge out of my head. Kiera Cass never mentioned anything about this in the book, but then again, she might not even be aware of it.

"So, how about we see who can hold their breath the longest?" Maxon said

I smiled.

"Your on."

* * *

It was dark, and a pool light had turned on, and I was doing a back float, with my hands behind my head, while Maxon was doing other stuff, every now and then he would splash by. I closed my eyes, fueled my the serenity of tonight's perfection. Maxon came up and floated beside me.

"How are you doing after that last Rebel attack? You really took a shot there with that brick."

"A little late to ask, but I'm fine," I responded

"Good, I hope nothing bad happens to you or any of the girls,"

"Me too,"

We sat there for a moment, silent

"Clover?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I was little caught off guard by the question, and was slow to answer

"No Maxon, I haven't."

"Well, despite the fact that I'm dating 28 other woman, i hope you think of me as yours," I let that sink in.

"Alright Maxon,"

"Now come on, I think it's time we go in."

* * *

**Maxon's POV  
**

Despite the fact we both changed, and dried ourselves of, we were both soaking wet. I led her through the palace, and noticed multiple wet spots on her dress. I wish this night would last a little longer, I liked both her, and Liz, both charming, but in different ways.

I think I'll try December next, or maybe Lane...

We reached her door,

"Goodnight your majesty," She said smiling, "Until next time?"

"Oh yes, and I know there will be a next time," I said, making her blush slightly, I opened the door for her and she entered, instantly I noticed there was no maid.

"Do all the girls let their maids go at night?" I asked

"I don't know, but I do," She said with a shrug "See you around,"

"Yeah," I said, "See you later," and I slowly shut the door.

So far so good, I thought, you Maxon, are starting to become quit the womanizer.

Who am I kidding?

I had only been on two dates, it could get better... or worse. I slowly trekked up to my room, and the moment I opened the door I was swarmed by my parents.

So much for so far so good.

* * *

**Character by Cute Irish Gal**

* * *

**Ok well all the forms are in, and it's smooth sailing, for a while.**

**Review please!**

**Vote on my page, for...(drum roll please) your favorite selected**

**And FYI: I will be going on a family Vacation and to summer camp, so don't expect a chapter for a week or so, unless I somehow manage to get one in.**

**Thanks for reader and being Awesome!**

**Your Hopeless Writing**

**SMServa123**


	11. December Hartley's POV

**December Hartley's POV**

Maxon had already taken two girls out.

Clover sun, and Liz sparks were his two so far favorite's, or that was the rumor running around the woman's room. we were all there, except Alex Calder and no one knew where she was. I was sitting in the woman's room to day, and watched as a couple girls played poker in hushed voices (they didn't want Silvia to know) apparently Thorn was pretty good at it, and was teaching the other girls to play, when a maid entered and handed me a small piece of paper

_My Dear December,_

_Please meet me at the dinning room in an hour._

_Maxon_

December!

Me! He wanted me!

I was so full of glee, but an hour is a long time, so I went over and sat by Thorn, and listened as she taught the other girls how to play Euchre.

"So the Jack of spades is trump..." I couldn't listen to her, it seemed interesting, but her explaining it was boring, after about fifteen minutes of trial and error with the other girls, Thorn had taught them well enough, and the got a game going, and I was so caught up in it that I didn't realize an hour had by until 5 minutes past! I hurried down the hall, and found Maxon waiting

"Oh Maxon, I'm so sorry I'm late, but I lost track of time, and everything," I covered my mouth.

How could I have addressed him so familiarly?

"Oh Your Majesty, forgive me I didn't mean to! It just slip-"

"It's alright December, it was bound to happen sooner or later, to you or any of the girls, you can just call me Maxon." He said smiling

"Oh thanks, I was worried," I pretended to wipe some sweat from my face and smiled, he shook his head and smiled at me.

"Come on," he said "It's almost lunch and I'm starving!"

* * *

Maxon had led me to and through the woods, and then up a small hill, with a large tree, where a blanket was laid out, and a picnic was spread upon it, I smiled, and raced him the rest of the way up the hill him beating me

"December?"

"Yeah?"

"I beat you,"

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically this of course made him laugh,

"Come sit," he said patting a spot next to him which I reluctantly took, and we "Dug in".

I'm never eating again.

I had eaten more then I had at the palace, or in the real world, but even though I was full, we made the evening count.

We played "I spy", "Truth or Dare" and I taught him some knock-knock jokes,

* * *

It was dusk, and the stars were beginning to fill the darkening eastern half of the sky, while the western was a mix of vibrant purples and oranges. We sat on the edge of the cliff, my head resting on Maxon's shoulder, and his arm around my shoulders, watching as the sun slowly fell behind the horizon.

"Maxon have you ever wondered...what it would be like to be normal, as in like not a prince?"

"Well, sometimes but I never really have time to think about it because I don't have time, and even if I wasn't a prince, I don't think I could do anything else, to soft, just ask my father,"

"Too soft? Maxon, you have arms the size of Russia! Too soft? That means I'm a kangaroo!" Maxon gave me a funny look, and lifted a eyebrow.

Dang, I was bad at this whole "trying to make you feel better" thing

"What I mean is you are no in any way soft, maybe your not prepared or anything, but if worst came to worst, I think you could protect yourself," he smiled,

"Do you like the palace?" He asked

"Yes, it is very beautiful,"

"Good because I think I'm going to keep you around."

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

December's Smile could light up a room.

And at the moment she was both smiling and blushing because of my last comment. The sun was almost gone, so I helped her up and we walked back to the palace. We reached the garden, just as the last rays of light were fading, and I slowly walked her to her room. December walked inside and turned facing me.

"Goodnight," she whispered

"Goodnight," I said, and she shut the door

3 girls down, 26 to go,

I was tired, and hungry still, so I decided to sneak a quick snack from the palace kitchen, I was on my way there, when i made the mistake of taking the short cut past my father's office,

"Maxon," his voice boomed down the hall, I turned "A word please,"

* * *

I took a seat in a chair in front of my father's desk,

"So Maxon, how is it going with the girls?" he asked

"Well, pretty good, I have seen 3 of the-"

"Three!" the kings voice rang with anger "What! Their first report is tomorrow! And even then their interviews is a week after that! Maxon, get with the program here, and if you don't like them, get rid of them!"

"Yes father, I am sorry,"

"I understand, so tell me do you like any of them so far?"

"Well, there's this one named Liz, she's a really sweet and she's really good at painting, she's a five by the way, and we-"

"A FIVE!"

"Yeah, I really like her, I also like December, she's really nice," I said letting my father's comment go "I think I'm going to take Alex Calder out next, she's pretty nice,"

"Maxon, aren't all three of those girls Fives," My father said, trying with all his might not to explode

"I think, but th-"

"MAXON! Fives have no reason to be queens, they are here for appearances, I want them all gone!"

"But father-"

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER IF YOU DO NOT ACT LIKE MY SON!" he yelled

I began to coward

"I will keep, because this is my decision," I said turning to leave

"Stay here young man," the king said I turned, and was meet with his hand, as my father punched my face. I took a step back baffled, and held my wound in my hand, I turned and stumbled out of my father's office. I leaned against the wall. I could feel a bruise forming,

"Maxon are you ok," I turned and saw Alex, her white hair streaming out as she hurried towards me.

"I'm fine, hit my head on a table,"

"Let me see," I pulled me hand away exposing the forming bruise, "Maxon, it doesn't look like a table could do this," she paused "Maxon," she whispered, "Did your father do this to you," Concern filled her blue eyes,

"Yes," I said,

"I'll go get a nurse or something" she said hurrying off

"No," I said, she turned, confused, "Just go to your room, and don't say anything to the other girls, please," she nodded

"Ok, you have my word, don't worry, but come on, is there any thing I can do, your face is going to be swollen,"

"I already said what you should do," she looked at me and shook her head, then she hurried off. I heard someone chuckle behind me and turned to see my father leaning in the door frame off his office

"Remember, I will get rid of them one way or another,"

* * *

**Character by Jessica North  
**

**Ok so longest chapter of my life, so sorry for the delay forgive me, check out my new story for the hunger games, my other new one for Percy Jackson and my other selection fan fic called the last girl standing, Poll on my page still 9 of you have voted, thanks for reading, please review any ideas, or thoughts.**

**Your slow author**

**SMServa123**


	12. Lynsay Emerson's POV

**Lynsay Emerson's POV**

Everyone seemed giddy,

It all began a breakfast, and I was curious as to believe it was because our first Report was tonight. It was all everyone was talking about to day, and we had to spend 2 hours in the woman's room after lunch before we could go to get ready. It was then that we began our first discussion on Maxon

"So, how's Maxon?" Lauren asked the three girls who had been on dates with him, Clover was first to answer,

"Well, he's great, and sweet, and almost everything Kiera says he is,"

"What do you mean by "almost"," Rose said, sounding slightly worried

"Well, he loves to swim," Clover said

"He's easily entertained by knock-knock jokes," December added

"And he stole my shoes, and doesn't think it's cool to go swimming in clothes," Liz put in.

"Doesn't everyone?" Lane, Alice, and Jacki said in unison. Liz shrugged,

"I do but if you guys don't that's perfectly fine by me,"

"So, what did you guys do with him? I have a pretty good idea what he did with Clover," Isabelle said

"We went swimming it was so awesome, and the pool was huge!" Clover said

"He took me behind the woods to the beach, and I showed him some astronomy, however some of the stars in the constellations burned out," Liz said

"He took me on a picnic, wasn't as romantic as I hoped, but he said he liked me and that I was going to stay for a while." December said

"Really that must have been fun, the picnic I mean, it so must've beat playing Euchre with Thorn," Josie said

"Hey! I like Euchre, you just weren't that good at it that's all," Thorn said

"No seriously that game sucked," Cecelia added "Who wants to play a loser game like that, especially when it's with a loser,"

"Whoops, sounds like we got a Celeste on our hands," Amy said

"Am not, I am too pretty to be a Celeste,"

"Sounds like a Celeste to me," Josie whispered to Alice.

"Ugh! You girls and your cheap gossip!" Cecelia said and stormed out off the room,

"Glad we got rid of her... you should have heard her on the plane ride here 'Don't get to comfortable girls, with me his choice will be easy,'" Clover said mockingly,

"Yeah, you got that right," Lily added

"So, I wonder who his next date will be," I asked

"I don't know but who ever it is will be soon, our interviews on the report should be in a week, and if we don't have anything to say, well then he'll be in the hole," Brin said.

This of course led to another discussion, and too soon we were sent to our room to get ready for the report. Everyone was excited as we hurried to our rooms.

* * *

I arrived at my room seconds after my maids, and was excited as they helped me into a Rosy pink dress that complemented my hair, which was done up in a twist.

"Wow, those are long lashes," Dana one of my maids said "No mascara for you," I frowned, but when she made a tisk-tisk sound, I couldn't help but smile. I was given a small pair of silvery shoes, and did a quick twirl in them, Then I took a look in the mirror. My face was framed perfectly by the few loose locks of hair, and my dress was fitted in all the right places, It started at a dark pink, and lightened as it went up. The waist of the dress was studded with jewels that shimmered when I moved. In other words, I had never seen myself look more beautiful.

"Oh Ladies, it's perfect," I said turning and smiling at them,

"It took some effort miss, but we came through," Jeanitta one of my other maids said.

"Oh you did more then come through! I don't think I can thank you enough,"

"Well, what you can do is make sure you get to the report on time," Kipsy said. I smiled, and hurried out the door, smiling the whole way.

* * *

We were asked to meet down in the screening room 15 minutes early, and I was already 5 minutes late so I hurried down stairs, with a few girls behind me, and a few ahead. When I enter the room, I was met with girls, in flownsing dresses everywhere, most girls wore pink, three wore blue, and a fourth of the girls went far enough to wear green, but four had daring colors that stood out.

Alex wore a dark purple dress, with black lace at the bottom, it was strapless, and layered, with black there too, the colors complemented her white hair, and made her blue eyes stand out. Thorn acted a little shy in her red dress that shifted to a golden crimson when ever it moved, the dress had three layers, and had gold ribbons on the edges of each layer. Brin's dress was the plainest there. It was orange, and it was hemmed using knife-cut style so that it grew out around her, it shimmered gold here and there, and had silver jewels all over the bodice, in a symmetrical style. Jacki's dress was by far the best, it was silver, a glistening bright color, and it had three layers, each that ended in black ribbon, it was very plain, but it was also ravishing all the same. Liz came up to me, She was one of the three in blue. It was gorgeous dress, that seemed to melt white as it went down.

"Isn't Jacki's dress incredible, I mean it's so plain but perfect!" She whispered

"Yeah I know, what about Alex's? I think her's is pretty cool too," I replied

"Yeah, but hey look at you, you look like a heart stopper,"

"Never heard that one before, but thanks," she smiled,

"Ladies if you like you can go take a seat on the risers over there," Silvia said pointing to the far right corner, we obliged and found spots in the second row between Jacki and Katherine.

"OMG I am sooooo nervous," Katherine said rubbing her hands together she took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Don't be," I said "All you got to do tonight is sit here and act pretty!" I said trilling my voice on the word pretty, this made her laugh, and I could feel her tenseness melt away some.

Everyone was in there seats, and the cameras were on. I watched the king, with a slight smile on my face. He was announced and gave a brief update on the war in new Asia before the cameras turned to Gravil,

"Good evening everyone. Tonight I have a special announcement. The Selection has been going on for a week a six ladies have already gone home, leaving 29 beautiful ladies for Prince Maxon to choose from. Next week, by hook or crook, the majority of the Illea Capital Report will be dedicated to getting to know these amazing young women." He said grinning. I really could wait for next week.

"Before we get to ladies, tonight let's take a moment with the man of the hour. How are you tonight Prince Maxon?" Maxon smiled, and caught my eye, or was it Liz's before we spoke into the mic.

"I'm very well, Gravil, thank you,"

"Are you enjoying your company so far?" Gravil asked

"Yes! It's been a pleasure getting to know these ladies." this made some of us smile, Liz grinned,

"Are they all the sweet, gentle ladies they appear to be?" Gavril asked. Maxon smiled,

"Most of the time" he said looking a Alex

"Most of the time, what have the done that isn't sweet?" Gavril said, surprised. He turned to us. "What's going on Ladies, some of you not being so nice?" he asked. We looked at each other and shrugged

"What exactly did these girls do that isn't so sweet?" Gavril asked Maxon.

"Oh, well, I would tell you...but some things are supposed to be left unsaid." Maxon crossed his legs, and his arms, and looked into the crowd of girls.

"Please tell your highness," Gravil said, Maxon sighed as if Gravil had torn down the last of the walls preventing him from telling his story,

"Well, I was walking down the hall and ran into one of the girls, she freaked, and flipped me on my back, I was a little shocked, until I saw her face, she freaked out, helped me to my feet, and ran off, sprinting down the hall, with her shoes in her hand, I have to admit it was rather amusing." Alex was turning redder and redder, but no one but me seemed to notice, I looked at the girl with her choppy cut white hair, and dark blue eyes, she was looking at the ground some what ashamed

Behind Maxon, the king and queen glanced at each other. As if they were hearing this for the first time, too. The other girls were looking around, confused. No one seemed to notice Alex's blush that had now faded from her face.

"She flipped you? Whatever for?" Gavril continued.

"Honestly, I wasn't really sure. I think it was because she felt a little nervous and insecure. Which is why I forgave her,

of course." Maxon was loose and easy now, playing with poor Alex, and talking to Gavril like he was the only person in the

room.

"So she's still here then?" Gavril looked over at us girls, and searched us like we were hiding secrets, "Over there in the crowd?"

"Oh, yes. She's still here," Maxon said, letting a smile creep onto his face and not letting his eyes wander from Gavril's face. "I can keep secrets with her too, so I plan on keeping her here,"

* * *

The report was over, and I was heading back to my room, I stayed towards the back, and tried to keep a good distance from Alex so I could ask her about Maxon. She was turning into our hall, I took a quick sweep and noticed it was empty except for her.

"Alex, I have a quick question for you," I said hurrying towards her,

"Whats up," she asked

"Ok this is all optional, if you don't want to answer then that's fine, OK, alright first question were you the one who flipped Maxon?" I asked. Her already pale face turned white, and she hung her head,

"Yes it was me, it was after the rebel attack, and I was so freaked out, and then he came out from behind me, and I freaked."

"And what was the other thing about him trusting you,"

"Sorry, but I can't answer that without giving anything away," she said, "I catch ya' later then," she then turned and entered her room, leaving me in the deserted hallway with only my thoughts.

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

The report went great.

But to make sure things were OK between Alex and I, I went in to check on her afterwards. I was walking to her room, I was just turning a corner when I ran into Lynsay.

"Oh sorry your Majesty, didn't see you there," she said, and turned to go,

"Wait Lynsay!" she turned

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, would you like to go hunting with me tomorrow?" I asked, I could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't really her thing, but she nodded,

"Sure thing, what time do you want me ready at?"

"I'll get you at 1:00," she smiled,

"See you then," she said smiling and went to room, leaving me, alone until I heard footsteps behind me, I turned, and saw my father,

"See your cracking down on them," he said "Tomorrow I want to talk to you about the girl you were talking about on the report," I nodded not wanting to upset him, it was a miracle the make-up artists had done a well enough job on my face from our last encounter.

"Well, I need to talk to one of the girls quick but I will see you at breakfast?" he nodded, and left. With that over, I went to Alex's room, and knocked at the door.

* * *

**Character by Smashleigh**

**Another day another chapter, keep up on the reviews, and BTW Artelle M How am I disappointing you? want to know so I can fix it.**

**Your author who can't get enough reviews**

**SMServa123**


	13. Alex Calder's POV

**Alex Calder's POV**

Consider the fact that I had judo-flipped Maxon, things weren't going so well.

On my part more then his, because he seemed to like me, but only seemed. Last night on the report, he had shared the embarrassing fact, and now it was probably all anyone was talking about. Today I wasn't in the Woman's room, because seriously, I don't cope that well with girls. So as usual, I was hiding in the library, my home away from home. I had found great interest in the palace library since finding it one day while investigating the palace. Today I was browsing the shelves, at the moment, I had a green leather book ripped and torn. It read "Searching for Beginnings", I read the first sentence, and then slid the book back on it's shelf. I wonder if the 'Hunger Games' had survived into Illea. I was reaching for another book when I suddenly had the feeling that I was being watched, I turned my head and saw the last person I expected to see.

Maxon.

He came over next to me and grabbed the red book I had been reaching for.

"Hello my dear," he said casually

"Que Pasa?" he looked at me funny for a moment before answering

"Nada Mucho?" I laughed, his accent was atrocious! In Spanish, I had just asked him 'What's up', and he had answered 'not much'

"So you do know Spanish! I was really wondering, but since your a prince ya' know, I kinda wondered if you knew like seven languages." he put the book back on the shelf

"Yes... what's this," he reached for a book I was holding, I had found that book three days ago, and had brought it back, and was trying to find the book it ha been next to so I could put it back.

"Nothing," I said trying to conceal it in my skirt.

No luck,

He snatched up the book,

"Give it here," I said reaching for it

"Seriously? Isn't this a romance book?" he said ruffling through the pages. I reached for it, but instantly he pulled it away. I reached for it again, but he lifted it above his head.

"Come on give it back," I said, Maxon was acting like an older brother, and I had enough of those, 5 to be exact.

"'I looked up into his eyes," he quoted from the book "'This boy, was everything I wanted and needed. He reached down and...'" I jumped on his back, and managed to pull the book out of his hands before much harm was done.

"Thanks for giving my book back," I said sarcastically,

"Come on that was fun," he said. OK I had to agree it kinda was.

"Ok I suppose it was," I said "but people are starting to stare, and one more thing... Are you just asking to get your butt kicked, or what, because I mean seriously... Let's just not attack each other anymore, and you not say anything about this book, or else. agreed?"

"I suppose,"

"Great, no let's just pretend the last two minutes of our life didn't happen..."

"Alex I don't think you can change history..."

"Please, who'll know but you and me, besides, it wasn't a very great memory." I said "So, Maxon what brings you here?"

"The was open, and I saw you inside, so I came to chat,"

"Great, so how can I help you?"

"Well there are two horses outside, and I just got back from an interesting hunting trip, and the rest of my afternoon is open... So, would you like to go riding with me?"

"Hmmmm... Well let me check my schedule...hmmmm, well let's see... Ummmm..."

"Your at the palace, what do you need to do here!" he yelled

I smiled,

"Sure thing, Maxon, like now, or later..."

"Now's fine," he said,

"Great," with that he grabbed my hand and began to lead me down the hall,

* * *

It was a relief to wear pants.  
I had been offered pants designed to be a dress but rejected it, and got a pair of riding pants instead, I was offered a white Mare, and mounted it with ease, I had ridden a horse before, I had my own, back in the real world, her name had been Daisy, I missed, but pushed the memories of her away. The mare was surprisingly calm, and seemed to like me. Maxon rode a large black stallion, that was a little antsy.

"Come on and follow me, I know the perfect route," and he began to lead me up to the woods. He look back at me when we reached the edge, before he entered. I followed him, cautiously, until we reached an open field, and we both broke into a gallop. I wore a loose sky blue shirt that caught the wind, and my tight pants hugged the horses body. I easily caught up to the Maxon, who shouted

"Race you up to that cliff?"

"You bet!" and it was on, his horse was slightly larger, and had more power, but my mare was sneaky, we shot forward. The cliff wasn't far away, and had two trees on either side of it that I assumed was the finish line and though it was close, I won.

"Come on now, I sneezed and slowed down! Rematch!" and even that he lost

"A little sore looser?" I asked

"You wish!" at that I laughed.

* * *

We tied our horses up to the trees, i reached up, and felt my hair tangled into my hooped earrings. Maxon pulled down his saddle bag, revealing six apples, I knew they were meant for the horses, but reached over and took one. He raised an eyebrow as I bite into it

"You eat them whole?" he asked

"Just the peel and such, not the core. Try one," he gingerly picked up an apple and wiped it off on his shirt before taking a huge bit. Juice ran down his face, and he had to chew with his mouth open slightly. I sat there, laughing at him, and ended up on my back in a fit of giggles.

"Seriously, have you never had a whole apple?" I asked

"Well I am not as normal as you, I have been locked up in a castle all my life" just then his horse leaned over his shoulder, and took the apple right out of his hand and ate it in two bites.  
This of course made me laugh again.  
Poor Maxon was shocked, and stared at his empty hand before shaking his head and focusing on me and I still had tears rolling down my face from laughing.  
"Maxon, I'm so sorry it's just so funny if it happened to me you would be laughing too." he shrugged when I said this, and reached for another apple this time taking a smaller bite then before, and threw the rest to the horses.

"So, how was your first apple?" I asked

"Um... Good I guess" he said a little confused. I shook my head, I think this date is going to be fun.

* * *

I looked towards the horizon, and saw that the sky was now filled with orange a purple splotches. I smiled, suddenly I heard footsteps and turned, Maxon came over and sat by me, he put his arm around me and gave my shoulder I tight squeeze.

"So, how is that book so far?" he asked,

"Honestly, it's not that bad, I mean for me, you'd probably want to burn it."

"Oh really, well you seemed to be pretty territorial of it so I wouldn't be surprised,"

"Interesting word choice," I said, he lifted an eyebrow "And I mean romance isn't so bad,"

"I'd think not,"

"Well I hope that's a joke," We were silent for a few minutes, absorbing the sounds around us of the world going to sleep, or waking up after a long day.

"I like you," Maxon said breaking the silence

"Why?"

"Your understanding I guess, you try for the best, and when you embarrass yourself you try not to let it grill you out," he said.

Well that's nice I thought

"Thanks for the compliment?" I said he sighed

"Alex, what you saw in the hall the other day is what helped me base what I just said. I trust you, and I..."

"Maxon, forget it, that's not important right now, it's forgotten,"

But it wasn't

"But if anyone finds out... uprisings could occur, if Illea discovers who my father really is hey won't trust him as their leader anymore,"

"I already said you have me word, and you still do, but at least tell your mother,"

"No, she already has enough problems,"

The sun was hanging low in the sky, and it was getting dark so Maxon helped me to my feet, and we mounted our horses and rode back to the castle.

* * *

When we arrived, I pushed past my dress, and had Maxon walk me back while I was still in my riding clothes. He walked me to my room in silence. Neither of us had much to say. When we reached my door I turned to go in but he caught my hand.

"Alex, it was nice to see you again." I nodded

"Same here your majesty," he reached over an grabbed my hands

"Please, if their is anything I said to-,"

"No Maxon it's fine," I said feeling the wait of his words once again "I don't snitch," I said,

"Alright," he said he kissed my forehead, and left.

I stood there for a minute slightly baffled,

Maxon must really like me if he did that, but I decided not to hang on it. it was later that night when I was in bed when I wondered for the first time since arriving

How long I'd get to stay.

* * *

It had been a few days since my date with Maxon.

Now all the Selected were dressed in identical cream colored dresses, with a red sash taking pictures with Maxon. As we all knew, this was because some editor of some Magazine thought to be a princess you had to look the part.

Idiot.

I actually like the dress though, and twirled every now and then just to watch it grow around me. Like most of the girls i was watching the other girls pose with Maxon.

At the moment Tara was with him, giving the camera a dazzling smile that almost made me faint. Over in one corner of the room Amy was talking about her plans to go with Maxon on a second date he had planned during their photoshoot, while in another Amber was gushing about her date with Maxon to Josie, Grace, Hazel, and Isabelle, the only girls who hadn't gone on a date with him yet.

"Next" the camera man yelled, and Alice ran up to Maxon, and put on an expert smile, she had worked for a bratty two who had a job in modeling, or so she said.

I was then alerted of how soon it would be until my turn, I was sweating. Suddenly Jacki popped up next to me.

"What's up girly," she said

"Oh, not much. But really not excited about this."

"Eh, me neither, but the sooner it's over the better. I'll get over it all sooner or later, until then just go with flow," she said. I saw the camera go off again as Lynsay and Maxon were captured on film. A knot in my stomach tightened.

"Oh come on, Alex... you'll be fine, just smile and act pretty, and everything will turn out in the end," I laughed she said it so matter of fact like,

"I'm sorry Jacki, it's just that i hate photos, and I'm not the type that looks good in them, and I'm probably going to look horrible in front of all Illea!"

"Next!" I looked up and saw Liz standing up next to Maxon.

I was next.

"Ok now you're over reacting, so I'm done, I tried. Good luck," she said and walked away.

Ok maybe I was over reacting, I took a deep breath.

"Next!" I clenched my teeth and went up Maxon.

"Hello my dear,"

"Yo," I said. He looked at me confused "It means hi,"

"You seem grumpy," I sighed,

"No, I'm just nervous, you see I'm not very photogenic.."

"Please your one of the prettiest girls here," this of course made my blush.

"Now come on, smile and act pretty for the camera,"

I posed, and flipped some of my hair back before smiling, I felt clumsy at first, but soon I got the hang of it, and some times Maxon, would tickle me like he had to America, but not nearly as much as he had to her, and aside from that I had seen him do it to Lane, and Reagan who had had the same nervous reaction as me.

I was relieved when it was over, and about to walk away, when Maxon stopped me,

"I want to stop by your room tonight after dinner... there's something I want to talk about," he whispered, I nodded and hurried away without asking what it was.

But curiosity is a horrible trait.

* * *

**Character by Brina1116**

**Ok so new chapter.**

**ok so all the characters who already had a POV are Elite (Except Josie since you guys hated her so much) however there are like three more Elite yet to be revealed, and after that I'm just gonna repeat POV so don't hate me if your not an elite.**

**Another thing review personality traits of three characters I have mentioned in the story, or things about them that you like;**

**Ex: Funny, trustworthy, Understanding**

**FINALLY story line if you want to read it has a bit of spoiler heads up, but it's just for part one**

**1-ELimination of one girl**

**2-Report interviews hosted by me! (If you like send in 200 word report interview with Gravil from a narrator point of view)**

**3- rebel attack,**

**4-Maxon and his three favorites (you guys voted so)**

**5-Rebel attack**

**6-Swendway vistors**

**7-Fluff**

**8-Aspen becomes a guard**

**9-Fluff**

**10- Maxon fluff**

**11-Feelings**

**12- Rebel attack at amazing proportions and Sacrifice,**

**13-The elite eliminations**

**14-The elite begins (part II)**

**Your author Who almost forgot to post a "Your (Adjective) Author" thing**

**SMServa123**


	14. Jacki Steel's POV

"It's just like in the book," Clover said.

"She must have done something we never knew about," Lane added

"What did she say again?" Hazel asked.

Amy had been sent home.

During the photo shoot last week Maxon had asked her out on a second date, she hadn't said much about it, but mentioned it to anyone who'd listen. But now she had been sent home, just like in the book. But before leaving she had stopped to talk to Lane who had the whole story.

"She said not to mention anything about the book, and then she just kinda faded, and hurried into her room." Lane said

"What do you mean by "faded"?" I asked

"Well, it was like talking to a ghost, like she was disappearing... Like... Like she was leaving the book," we all went silent. Despite the fact we were away from our families and everything, the book was amazing,and we didn't want to go home... but if there was away out, then...

"And about the book, what do you think she meant?" Reagan said

"Maybe Gregory Illea's Journals or something," Lily added

"Who knows," muttered Thorn

"Or maybe," Alex said her eyes getting wide, "The fact that The Selection is a fictional story, and we are from outside of it. Maxon must have thought she was lying, or teasing him, or something and deemed her untrustworthy, so she got sent home... and earlier when you said Amy "faded" she was leaving the book which means that to leave the book we have to be eliminated." A few nods of approval followed.

"So, the question is," I said "Who wants to go home?"

No one raised there hand

Great we're all smitten by Maxon.

"Alright then we need a plan, obviously all of us are going to be sent home sooner or later so-" I said

"No," Liz said

"What do you mean "No"" I asked

"One of has to stay behind in the book forever, one of us has to be Maxon's queen."

Dead silence filled the whole room.

"Ok, so one of us is going to be trapped here for ever... or we could just let Maxon live on that dream of having 35 cats to rule Illea with?" I said

"No!" Thorn said, "We can't let that happen... but he's meant to be with America, it would be all wrong... the book completely messed up... what we need to do, is introduce him to America, so he'll fall in love, she of course will play hard to get, but maybe in the end..."

"Are you sure that will work? I mean if they meet differently then in the book, it may turn their whole relationship around, and then they won't like each other at all. I mean they met in the gardens, and she said she just wanted to be his friend when she went to apologize for being so mean to him in the gardens the night they met and all. It just wouldn't work." Liz said. I had to admit, she had a point

"Ok so screw that idea," I said "I guess we just need to see how this all ends," the girls nodded and the Lane spoke

"All we can do now I guess is wait,"

* * *

Maxon had asked to see me, and I was in my room waiting. I smoothed my dress, this was my second date, I was hoping it wasn't an elimination. I was sitting in my room doing a pencil sketch of an orchid right outside my window when their was a knock on my door. Anne (I had gotten America's maid's and most likely her room) answered the door, and her face flushed red when she saw Maxon, even though I told her to expect him.

"Hello you Majesty," she said shyly

"Hello miss, would you please excuse us but I would like to talk to Lady Jacki," Maxon said She nodded and hurried out of my room, with Mary, and Lucy trailing out behind her.

"Hello Maxon, how are you tonight?"

"Fine, Jacki I have a question," I raised an eyebrow

"What Maxon?"

"Well, I know your a Five and all, and that there are like 7 left, but I was wondering... Ok I know this is a big..."

"Just cut the chase," I said

"Well, what was it like growing up, I mean as a Five?" Truth be told, I didn't know, but for America it hadn't been that well, and I had experienced hard times growing up, like when my dad left my mom, leaving her with my 3 brothers, it had been rough, we went without lunch sometimes, and I never really saw my mom that much either for a few years since she had had 4 jobs. I sucked in my teeth and gave him a combination of my and America's answer.

"Well, imagine this, you've been hungry right? Now imagine, that even though your hungry you can't eat because there's no food, and your family is the same way, and in winter, there's no heat, so your freezing, and all you know is that your family, the people you love are so hungry that they would be better off dea-"

"STOP IT!" I looked up at him startled, "Jacki," he whispered "Is that the way it is," I wasn't sure, bet I had seen eights on the streets, so skinny you could count their ribs through their shirts, so I was pretty sure that's how it was. I nodded, Maxon took a deep breath and brought his hands up behind his head.

"God I'm dumb,"he said, I looked at him and frowned

"No Maxon, I promise you, you are not dumb-"

"No Jacki, you don't understand, I am the future ruler of Illea, and I don't even understand how this country works... I bet when you first met me you though I was some pitiful rich kid, who's naive to the world," he said.

"No, that's not what I thought!" I exclaimed

"Then what did you think!" I thought for a second

"I thought you were to good to be true, I mean you were kind, and interesting, and I liked you, you were really sweet, and everything."

"You _like_ me," he whispered.

I then saw my mistake

"No Maxon, that's not what I mean, it's just I thought you were different, but then you turned out to be amazing, and I love that quality in you, Maxon I know this is about marrying, and loving you, but coming here, I didn't know you, and I didn't know if I would love you or not... It's just I'm 16 getting married should be like a little later in life, I like you, I'm just not prepared to be loved, or love someone equally, Maxon. Give me a little time before I completely make a decision as to how I am going to love you, or not, until then, I just want to be friends," Maxon nodded obviously hurt,

"Come on Maxon," I said "I don't want to hurt you, it's just..."

"Jacki," He said "I understand, this is fast, you need to decide if you love me or not,"

THANK GOD SOMEONE DID!

I did like Maxon. True

I was in love with him. False

It was complicated, but I just needed time.

I sighed.

"Thanks Maxon," I said "It's nice to have someone who understands,

"No" he said "Thank you," and left with a smile on his face.

* * *

I was laying in bed that night, alone in the darkness. I traced my finger along the frame of my bed, and thought of a poem I had once heard-

_There are words like freedom,_

_Sweet and wonderful to say._

_On my heartstrings freedom sings,_

_All day everyday._

_There are words like liberty,_

_That almost make me cry._

_I you had known what I know,_

_You would know why,_

I fully understood those words now, in Illea no one was free, even Twos could be killed by rebels, or sentenced to a lower caste. To some Freedom is a dangerous thing. It allows a person to have no oppressor. There are rules of course, there are always rules, but in a free world, rules are only for protection. In Illea rules are for oppression. Just thinking of all this, I clenched my fist. Maxon would never be like the King, or would he? I doubted it, but it was still possible. I blinked for a second, I was still awake, and a rush of thoughts hit me so hard, I felt as if it would be impossible to fall asleep. I reached out into the darkness or something, anything to ground me. I felt like I was in a sea of nothing.

But that's how I always felt.

At home I was always overlooked, and I never felt as if I was completely grounded, but here I was a balloon, that could pop any moment.

In other words I was as unpredictable as anything.

I stared out the window, watching the stars, and the glowing moon. I peeled myself out of bed, and walked out onto my balcony. Fire flies like the ones back home floated by slowly, their green lights eliminating the gardens below. A slow melancholy tune filled my mind, and with the last of my awakeness fading, I wrote my own poem-

_Roll of thunder hear my cry_

_Hear my cry light up the night_

_Let your rain wash away the pain_

_And save us from our steel bound chains_

_Strike down my master set me free_

_And save me from my misery_

* * *

I have a feeling my talk with Maxon yesterday didn't go to well, but I didn't let that bother me while I got ready for my interview with Gravil. My dress was Red, and went well with my black hair.

Black and Red,

like my high school colors back in Texas. I had played a wide receiver on the football team at school. I sighed languishing in memories. I went light on Makeup, and soon enough, Lucy, Anne, and Mary were shooing me out of the room, and into the hall on my way to interviews. when I arrived, the first thing I realized was the fact that I was the only girl there. I sighed, and waited. I was hidden away in a corner, trying not to bite my perfectly perfect finger nails, when I felt some one tap my shoulder, and when I turned, I saw Maxon.

"Jacki, I need to talk to you," he said,

"I do to," I said, he nodded, and led me behind a plum colored curtain,

"Maxon, I'm sorry about yesterday, it's just I'm a little unsure right now, and I like you, and would do almost anything for you, and I do in a way love you, I didn't mean to hurt you because of what I said... it's just," I didn't know what to say,

"Jacki it's forgotten," He began "And I mean I was a little selfish to think that you were mine no matter what, and feel bad when you said you were just my friend, and now I feel really bad, so will you forgive me." I nodded

"Hugs?" I asked he looked at me strange, and I put a little girl pout on my face, and opened my arms. Maxon smiled, and hugged me. I felt his strong sturdy arms wrap around me, giving me a security I hadn't felt since arriving. He then left me, behind the curtain, soon enough the other girls arrived, and Silvia sent me to my chair. After some chatter among the girls, the lights turned on, and we were on the report for all of Illea to see.

**Character by sserv316**

**Another chapter done!**

**Ok so I promise 2 chapters a week, unless I have writer's block**

**another thing, I have received only one interview with Gravil, I will be premiering at least ten, so if you can't write one let me know, and I will do some and have it up next week.**

**BTY the poem is by Langston Hughes**

**Thank you lovely people, I love the reviews I have been getting, you guys make me smile.**

**You Author who is so HAPPY it's scary,**

**SMServa123**


	15. Interviews Part I

**Good Evening Ladies (and possibly Gentlemen though it's kind of strange that your reading a fan fic for a girl's romance book)**

**Tonight on "Flipped" (or morning or what ever depends on when you read this) we will be watching the report where our lovely selected will be interviewed by Gravil... Grilled like chicken for answers on our favorite subject (drum roll please) ... Maxon! (crowd cheers) So let the show begin!**

* * *

**Clover Sun's Interview**

**All of Illea watched a Clover walked on stage in a ****summery green and blue dress. She sits down across from Gavril, and smiles.**

**"Ladies and Gents please welcome Miss Clover Sun!" Gravil says, and the crowd starts cheering  
**

**"Hello Gavril." Clover smiled sheepishly but kept her back straight and looked at Gavril with a sneaky gaze.**

**"Hm, seems this one has spunk! Tell me Clover, where exactly did you get such a name?" Gravil asks  
**

**Easy question Clover thinks, and some of her nerves relax**

**"Well, you could say my family is a little bit different than others. See, when I was just a lass my mother and father moved our whole family out of Ireland and into Illeá. My mother, when she had me, named me after her one most favorite thing. A clover. The fact that my name stands out is just fine with me, at the end of the day I don't want to be just like everyone else." Clover blushes and looks out at the crowd.**

**"That's very beautiful Clover. I can hear a slight hint of your Irish accent. Tell me, what do you think of our Prince Maxon?"**

**"Oh! He's nothing and everything all at once!" Clover sweeped her arms around her. "What I first noticed about Prince Maxon was that he didn't seem to care about my background and isn't that what Illeá's is all about? Sure we had a rough past but what we have to focus on is the future. If we continue feeling sorry for ourselves we won't get anywhere as a country. Prince Maxon clearly shows how much he cares for his country. I am honored to be his subject."  
**

**"So, with that all said, have you kissed yet?" Gavril lifted his eyebrows up and down scandalously. **

**"Oh heavens no!" Clover laughed outright and wiggled her finger at Gavril naughtily. "Prince Maxon is a gentleman! I didn't think that he was at first but getting to know Maxon is almost twice as better as their garden here!"**

**"So you would say that's your favorite place in the palace?" Gravil  
**

**Clover closed her eyes dreamily and when she opened them again her baby blue eyes sparkled with innocence.**

**"It's as though the garden called to me the first night I was here. You wouldn't believe my surprise when I found a whole field of clovers! I-it took my breath away. I can't help but enjoy them" Clover giggled like a little girl and blushed when she noticed the way Maxon was looking at her.**

**"How has Maxon been handling all these lovely ladies?" Gavril turned towards Maxon to see Maxon shaking his head in mock exhaustion.**

** "You'll enjoy this one!" Clover got comfortable chair and a naughty look crossed her face. "During the rebel attack on the first day I had been hit by a brick flying through a window. Let me tell you, it hurt like a bite from a beaver! Prince Maxon was at my side within seconds and he helped me sit down. A few of the girls were a'cryin' to, and Prince Maxon didn't have the slightest clue to help! Imagine that! The future King of Illeá put to his knees by some crying lasses!" Everyone in the crowd laughed at this, including Maxon and his parents. "Of course I told him how to help and you shoulda' seen the flood of relief on his face! It was priceless...and adorable." Clover blushed at this part and the crowd awed in unison.**

**"Well, thank you Miss Clover Sun for such a wonderful insight on Ireland!"**

**Clover set the microphone down and went to sit back down next to Brin, the friend she had made since arriving. The only others were her maids who, when they found out about little Coco promised to keep it a secret... During the rest of the girls interviews Maxon snuck peeks at Clover. Her sparkly silk emerald dress beaming of her Irish heritage.  
**

**So Ladies, (And possibly gents though I still don't understand why you may be reading this) That was fun right, well next we have everyone's best friend...  
**

* * *

**Alex Calder's Interview**

**Up next was Alex Calder, who walked on stage slowly and nervously, as if she was about to step on a bomb. Her purple dress, was perfect for the occasion, and she slowly sat in the chair, and grabbed the mic which mad a loud shrill noise as she picked it up. She winced looked at the mic and spoke.**

**"HI?" she said and couple people laughed which made her slightly confused, but she straightened and held her head high as Gravil began the interview.**

**"Illea I present Alex Calder," she smiled, and waved to the crowd.**

**"It's a pleasure to be here Gravil," she said**

**"I bet it is, especially for such a lovely lady, now I hear one of the girls wasn't so nice to Maxon, and I was a little curious as to wonder if it was you?" Alex hung her head**

**"Sadly the truth is.. it was me, but here's the thing. It was right after a rebel attack, and I was so freaked out, and thought they were still there, so when Maxon turned the corner, I thought he was a rebel, and flipped him on his back, I of course freaked out and ran off, I thought I was going to get eliminated you see, but then he came up to my room to ask what was wrong, and he was all sweet about it, and he forgave me," she said blushing, she then snuck a look at Maxon, who was laughing, and winked at her.  
**

**"So your one of Maxon's sweethearts then I assume?" Gravil asked Alex**

**"Oh no, I don't think so anyway, besides Maxon probably wants a wife that doesn't judo flip people..." she said trailing off Maxon caught her eye again, **

**"Then why are you still here?"**

**"I don't know, it's complicated, but I'm still here so I'm going to make the most of it."  
**

**"So I hear you were all honors back Sumner, you were deemed the smartest girl in the provin-"  
**

**"WHAT?! Where did you hear that from?"**

**"Oh things get around. Anything interesting you want to share?"**

**"Um... HMMMM... Well, a koala bear is on a permanent high due to a drug found in eucalyptus leaves, imagine the hangover you get from starvation." laughter rang from the room**

**"That's a strange and interesting fact." Gravil said looking at the crowd "Now Alex, tell me what you think of our dear prince?"  
**

**"Well, he's sweet, and nice, and truthful, I can't help but enjoy him." she said,**

**"Ahhhh," Gravil said "how sweet." Alex rolled her eyes**

**"Come on now, how awesome is this guy," she said nodding her head towards Maxon, the crowd cheered**

**"Well, Alex, I'm sorry but we're all out of time," Gravil said looking at his watch, "Ladies and Gentleman can I get a round of applause for Lady Alex Calder," cheers filled the room as Alex made her way back to her seat, she felt as though she had done the best she could. she untangled some of the hair from her hooped earrings, and sat back down, her smile as priceless as all of Illea.**

* * *

**Alice Di Angelo's Interview  
**

**Alice was tightly clutching a book as she stood, and walked over to the chair**

**"****So, Lady Alice, how have you been?"**

** He joked and I gave him a small smile, not really nervous since I knew Gravil, even if it was only through pages of a book.**

** "I've been doing fine, you know, reading as much as I can." I said and Gravil's eyes widened. The girls already interviewed gave very vague responses, some funny, like America. I'm not like that. I want mom, dad and Celina to know I'm still the same.**

**"Really, Lady Alice? Then, tell us, what have you been reading?" Gravil asked and I smiled again.**

** "More like writing, Gravil, but I have been reading a lot of Lewis Jameson's books." I had found out that Lewis Jameson wasn't a very famous author, but he had very good books with subtle hints about the Caste's social problems. I liked it, but most people found it boring.**

** "I have never heard of this author, but he must be good if a lovely lady like you likes it." I knew Gravil was just trying to be polite, so I forced a smile. "But, what I want to know is: how was you first date?" I fought a blush, remembering our walk in the gardens. I was about to answer, sure that Maxon wouldn't remember, but he surprised me.**

** "Oh, Gravil, you wouldn't believe it, but I thought Lady Alice was mute." He said and I never wanted to hit someone so much. "But, later, I found out she wanted to surprise me with her wise words and beautiful voice, all which she hides in her little notebook."**

** "Wise words? Beautiful voice? Now you made us curious, Prince Maxon and Lady Alice. Could you show us some of you beautiful words, Lady Alice?" Gravil asked hopefully and Maxon smiled at me.**

** "Could you?" He asked, smiling and I groaned mentally as I found myself melting.**

** "Ok, just one page." I said and Maxon's eyes lit up. **

** I opened in some page, hoping it wasn't one in which I ranted about the Rebels and how King Clarkson should improve the country. I relief as I saw it was one in which I wrote from the real world, one which the others Selected probably wouldn't recognize. But my eyes darkened as I noticed it was a music I sang to my sister when she had nightmares. I nearly flipped the page to go to another, but the melody soon came to me and I couldn't help but sing.**

** "I want to become**  
** Stronger than I am today**  
** So that this voice can reach you"**

** As I sang, I couldn't help but think about my family. I wanted to be stronger, just so I could tell the truth when I said everything was going to be Okay. I wanted to do the same to Maxon, to tell him I am willing to share the weight he holds in his shoulder. To be strong like him. For him.**

** "Continuing on**  
** If the wind stop**  
** I will look up to the sky, searching for your reply"**

** Yes, I will go on, until I can be strong like that. To support them like they do to me. And, if I even thin to give up, I will look at them. Just to know for sure there's a reason why I can't give up.**

** "Before the dawn, there's a Ray of Light."**

** I would hold on all the light I could get in the dark, even if it is just a little.**

** Before I noticed, everyone was clapping and Maxon was smiling at me. I smiled back.**

** "That was beautiful, Lady Alice. What's the name?" Gravil asked.**

** "Ray of Light." I answered truthfully.**

** "Very fitting. But, Lady Alice, I fear we don't have more time." Gravil smiled at me. " It was nice talking to you."**

** "Equally." I said, standing up. But, before I could, Maxon whispered in my ear.**

** "Wonderful words, Wise Alice." He said and I blushed, getting out of the stage.**

** Smiling, I sang the last line of Ray of Light.**

** "After every storm, a rainbow spreads across the sky!"**

**Lady Alice hurried to here seat, and watched as Jacki made her way to the chair, a small smile tugging at her lips. Alice gave a small sigh of relief, ready for Jacki's interview.**

* * *

**And that is Part I of Gravil interviews, all the authors sent theirs in this time so any one else can too! Go to my page, there is a link on it to my website, under fan fics, a short story from Alice's POV.  
**


	16. Interviews Part II

**Up first we have everyone's second favorite...  
**

**Jacki Steel's Interview**

**Jacki slowly made here way up to the chair across from Gravil. She wasn't nervous, she never was. Instead she was 'Embracing her inner awesomeness'. She took a seat across from Gravil.  
**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing, Jacki Steel," The crowd cheered, and Jacki suppressed a small smile, and waved to the crowd. She fluffed up her dress, letting the black dress fan out around her, she picked up the mic, and waited for her first question.  
**

**"So Ms. Jacki, how have you been," Gravil asked  
**

**"Quiet well, Thank you," she said grinning.  
**

**"So To begin our interview, I would like to know, how is the prince treating his lovely guests?"**

**"Great, I mean we've all met him, and he's nice to all of us, and respects us,"**

**"So Ms. Jacki, how do you feel about the Prince?"**

**"Well, he's..." She caught Maxon's eye, instantly she knew he didn't want nice for an answer, it's what almost every girl had said, and Maxon really wanted to know. She didn't want to say nice, because it wasn't enough, there was more to Maxon then just that, and she wanted him to be seen as he really was. "Prince Maxon is a kind forgiving young man who will do his best in ruling this country when the time comes. He tries his hardest in everything, and is one of the best people I know," Maxon smiled at her answer, she let out a small sigh of relief, and looked back at Gravil.  
**

**"Very interesting, now Jacki, your a five right?" Now, how do you think this will affect your chances in winning?"  
**

**"I don't think caste matters here, unless we we were chosen for political reasons only, which I'm sure the king would wan-" she stopped mid sentence,**

_**No**_** she thought _what have I done?_**

**There were collection of gasps in the crowd.**

**"I mean Maxon wouldn't do that I'm sure, I bet he just wants someone who supports him and loves him whether they are a two or an eight." Gravil's face now had a fake smile plastered on it.  
**

**"So you think you'll win then?"**

**"No that's not what I mean," she said nervously, her voice cracking slightly "I might get into the Elite, but unless Maxon wants me to be his Queen, I'm not going to be." she said with a shrug, her confidence slowly returning.  
**

**"I see, so please tell us, what is your favorite thing about the Palace?" Gravil asked**

**"Well, I think Maxon is most of it," the crowd laughed "But otherwise, I think it's getting to see all the amazing things, like the architecture, and the gardens are amazing!" she said**

**"Is there anything you starting doing now that your at the palace and have time?" Jacki thought for a second. Her poetry was one thing, but it was kind of a secret she enjoyed keeping to herself. None of the less, she decided to share,**

**"Well, I have found and interest in poetry," she said slowly Gravil nodded  
**

**"So Jacki, would you like to share some with us?" she thought for a second. What was one of her poems? She remembered one of her's, a dark melancholy one.**

**"The beautiful darkness**

**Weaves hearts of gold**

**And hides my secrets**

**In the lies I've told**

**But when I hit the cold hard ground  
**

**I'll leave my final thoughts to be found**

**But lost in this darkness**

**I have one wish**

**So listen close as I whisper it**

**So hold this darkness close and near**

**And I will live on**

**Because of your fear..." **

**Jacki had written the poem to**** tell**** a story of someone who lived a sad life and thought it better to be dead, so they died, and left their secrets to haunt the living.  
**

**It was terrifying.**

**The room was silent, everyone still taking in it's words.**

**"Well Jacki, I think that's all the time we have" Gravil said breaking the silence, there was an earsplitting applause as Jacki left the stage and went back to her seat. Maxon and the king kept an eye on her the whole way knowing she had pushed it to far.  
**

* * *

**Lily Lu's Interview  
**

**Up next is our friend Lily, the hypnotist!**

**Lily felt that she was lucky in her interview slot, since she was placed nearer to the end, but not so far back that she was almost last. She got a fair amount of time to observe the other girls in their interviews as well as preparing her own answers in case she was asked the same thing. **

** Now, as she made my way up the small set of stairs onto the platform and took her seat opposite Gavril, She felt somewhat prepared though still nervous. Even in another world, she had maintained her uneasiness around large crowds staring expectantly at you and ready to judge your every move. Not to mention that this Report was live and there would be no editing to cut out any stupid mistakes she made.**

** Gavril shot her a friendly smile. "You are Miss Lily Lu, I presume?"**

** "I am," she acknowledged, returning his smile. **

** "And you are a Three, one of the higher caste girls that there were surprisingly few of?"**

** "Yes," she maintained eye contact, answering in a friendly yet formal tone.**

** "Then the palace isn't too far from what you're used to?"**

** "Oh, actually, it's a rather big jump. Everything is so beautiful and lavish here, I feel as if I'm living in a fairytale."**

** Gavril laughed. "Perhaps it's due to Prince Charming over there?" He gestured playfully at Maxon, who looked down and blushed.**

**She giggled, as did some of the other girls offstage. "Perhaps," she agreed.**

** Instinctively, her hypnotic skills were automatically kicking in, and she was quickly building rapport (R****apport is similar to 'trust'. Rapport makes people feel more at ease around you as well as wanting to please you, so it's the foundation step to convert hypnosis) with this news anchor. She hadn't meant to—and nor had she planed to, right this moment—hint at anything that might lead to hypnotizing him in any way, not with hundreds of witnessed right then and there. But it was good that he was turning out to like her.**

** "Is there anything about the palace that stands out to you in particular?" Gavril continued.**

** "Well…" she began. "Everything stands out to me in a different sort of way. The gardens I admire for their peaceful beauty, the architecture of the palace has been truly given great detail, and the servants are all very loyal." she finished**

** "Ah, very well said. So I take it you're enjoying yourself?"**

** "Very much,"**

** As the conversation carried on, the trust and rapport built and I felt more at ease. Soon, when it was over, I politely thanked Gavril and made my way back to my seat. That wasn't so bad… She thought. Well, until I have to give a speech, that is.**

* * *

**Cecelia Wavers' Interview**

**"Lets all give a warm welcome to Miss Cecelia Wavers!" Gravil said the crowd clapped, there were a few cheers as Cecelia glided down to take a seat across from Gravil, she had a big fake smile on her face, that won the crowd over.**

** "Thank you Gavril and might I say that you look very smashing this evening!" Cecelia said letting out another one of her smiles this one sickly-sweet. Gravil blushed**

** "Why thank you! Finally someone with taste!" he said.**

**Everyone laughed.**

**"Tell me Cecelia how has your stay been with Prince Maxon?" he asked lifting his eyebrows**

** "He's quite the romancer! Oh and he's so strong too!" Cecelia giggled and licked her lips when she made eye contact with Maxon and winked. A few of the other selected tried not to laugh.**

** "Do you think you could be the next princess of Illeá." Gravil asked**

** "Absolutely! I'm the top-runner, if you don't mind me saying so." Cecelia spoke defiantly and the girls looked at each other, in confusion.**

** "Really? What do you think makes you the next princess?" Gavril asked and cocked his head to the side.**

** "Isn't it obvious?" Cecelia cackled. "With the poise and beauty of the Queen herself and a favorite of the people why wouldn't he choose me? Besides, in the book Celeste makes it to the Elite AT LEAST-" Cecelia stopped mid-sentence and her mouth dropped open. **

**All the girls froze, fully comprehending what just happened.**

**"I-I mean, I have no doubt that they'll..um, write a book about me! And, uh, my middle name is Celeste! Just wanted you guys to get to know your future queen! Teehee?" Cecelia bit her bottom lip and awkwardly winked at the crowd. Her arrogance and confidence crumbling. Their were a few dark chuckles in the crowd but complete silence. **

** "Well! Thank you! Cecelia, for your...beauty!" Gavril laughed awkwardly and turned to the next girl.**

** Cecelia walked quickly back to her seat where she sat next to Clover Sun. She was angry with her self, she had gone to far and cut her interview short, now she would never be queen. She fuming for the rest of the interview, but towards the end she let an evil smile creep on her face, and she let the events of the night go. but not before she formed a plan.**

* * *

**Ok so another chapter, a little short so here's the deal**

**Everyone but sserv316 sent in their characters interview.**

**I added onto Jacki's story due to some reader persuasiveness the add on is right in the middle of the chapter, I recommend you read it then then reread Jacki's interview, it might explain some.**

**I am still excepting interviews you can review them or PM them don't matter I think I will do 1 more chapter on interviews before we go back to the story.**

**New poll for the top 13 girls on my page**

**Your writing as fast as she can author,**

**SMServa123**


	17. Isabelle Marx POV

**Isabelle Marx POV**

I was snuggled up deep in bed, my eyes flickering open every now and then, still tired from last nights report. I yawned, daylight streaming in from my open window, enjoying the time before my maids would come to wake me. I saw the gardens outside my window, and could smell breakfast (My room, was above the kitchens) I was tempted to go back to sleep, but my maids came bustling in, and woke me up. I was drowsy, but pulled myself out of bed.

"Morning Ladies," I said stretching I smiled at them,

"Good morning Miss, you did an amazing job on the report," Haze said

"Thanks, your dress was fantastic," the three blushed, and and got to work getting me dressed into a cream colored dress, with long flowing sleeves. I put on my special locket from home. It was a silver heart, with a star shooting across it, and I wore it every where. I looked in the mirror

"Perfect." I said smiling "Thanks guys, see you later," They all smiled and curtsied, and I hurried out the door almost tripping on my heels,

"Woah, slow down, we've been here a while, you should know better then to run in heels," Liz said coming up behind me, I smiled

"Hi Liz," I said

"So last night was fun right?" she said

"Yeah, we all love staying up till midnight, getting interviewed, and then having to go to a boring after party," I said

"What after party?" she asked

"Oh nothing, so you sleep well last night," she shrugged

"Good enough, I'm going to have some coffee with breakfast this morning,"

"I didn't know they served coffee?"

"They don't, I'm going to see if I can get some, I know you like tea, do you want me to try and get some for you?" she asked. I was tempted to say yes, but thought better of it,

"No thanks I'm good,"

"C'mon, you know you want some,"

"I know I do, but I don't want you to get me some, if I want some, I'll get it," Liz wasn't acting as shy and bashful this morning, I guess it's just side affects from being tired. On cue she yawned, and stretched one of her arms.

"What ever," we walked the rest of the way to the dinning room in silence.

* * *

I was in the woman's room, rubbing my still sleepy eyes, as some of the still tired girls groaned.

"If this is what it's like to be queen, I'm not sure I want to be one," Reagan muttered.

Cecelia was flaunting off how awake she was and saying things like, "To be queen you must never show weakness" she kept saying things like that until Josie told her to shut up. Silvia was no where to be found. I was drawing pictures in the dust on the wooden arm of my chair, when a maid scurried in handed my s note, and left before I could thank her. The word Isabelle was scrawled in an unfamiliar hand writing. I gingerly the opened the note and read the following.

_Isabelle-_

_Find me in the hall in five minutes._

_-Maxon_

I looked at the note, and carefully touched the word Isabelle, I felt a faint warmth fill me. It was silly to get all jittery, over the way he wrote my name, each letter perfectly formed. I pushed myself away.

_Dummy don't get so smitten over something you can never have._

I looked at the clock, did some quick math, and then realizing it had been six minutes, stood, and hurried out the hall.

* * *

Maxon stood there, his tie loose, suit coat hanging loosely from his shoulders, and hair a little messier then usual, I almost fell at the sight of him.

"Hello Dear," he said smiling,

"Hello your majesty," I said retuning his smile, I walked up to him and put my hands on my hips. Maxon shook his head.

"Stop with the formalities Isabelle," he said smiling.

I loved the way he said my name.

I just that thought set me off, I felt like a hopeless romantic, I pushed that thought away.

"So Maxon, what do you want to do?" I asked still smiling, he shrugged,

"How does the garden sound?" He asked

"Great," I said, I held out my arm, and let Maxon lead me down the hall way.

* * *

The trees of the garden loomed above us as Maxon and I strolled through the garden.

"So the report last night was fun right?" I asked

"I suppose, though you get used to it after a while, I've been doing it for 19 years," I nodded,

"I guess I might have to get used to stuff like that depending on how long I stay..." I said Maxon nodded,

"Which should be a while," Maxon said. His words caught me of guard.

_A while, Elite, or until?_

I blushed

"We'll see what happens," I said quietly. Maxon smiled at my shyness, not a smug one, but one that was hopefull...

"So is Silvia any fun? Hopefully she's changed since I had her," I laughed at this, so she had been Maxon's tutor. I guess I forgot, it has been a while since I read The Prince.

"She's fine, proper, and only a bit dramatic." Maxon laughed

"A bit? I'd say something more like very," suddenly a twig broke, I turned, and stopped breathing,

20 yards away, stood a rebel.

Maxon grabbed my arm, and pulled me behind him, the rebel pointed a gun at us and laughed, I would have screamed, but my voice was caught in my throat.

"Get away," Maxon said, his voice ringing with authority, but I could sense some caution leaking into it. The rebel laughed again.

"I do not abid by your laws Prince," he said steadying his gun, he laughed, then choked, blood gushed out of his mouth, and he fell to the groud dead. A guard stood behind him.

"Hurry to the safe room sir," he said before racing off into the trees to search for more.

"Come on," Maxon said, and began to pull me into the palace, it was quiet, but still we raced down the hall, and into another hall, Maxon was about to pull me around the corner, when he stopped, and flattened himself against it.

"What is it," I whispered noticing his urge to stay unnoticed.

"Rebels in front of the only safe room exit we can get to... Follow me,"

Really he didn't give me an option, he just pulled me down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer.

We turned into another hallway, and then another, this one smaller. He hit an invisible triggerAh rearing footsteps, he typed an code into a keypad that had just popped up and pushed my inside the room the moment the door opened I turned just as a rebel grabbed Maxon's shoulder and pulled him away.

The last thing I saw was Maxon's shocked face before the door shut sealing me into the darkness.

* * *

**Charactor by lily the mermaid**

**First: I hoped you liked the chapter sorry it's beena while **

**Second: Artelle and Moon stop fighting, your reviews are becoming mordramatic then the story (not that it's very dramatic) I don't want to hear anymore, if you have something bad to say then don't reveiw.**

**Third: All the elite have been revealed, and I am now going to starrede pleating characters.**

**Your I'm so sorry I couldn't get to this sooner author**

**Smserva123**


	18. Lily and Maxon

**Lily Lu POV**

Maxon was missing.

All the girls were worried, biting their nails, crying, only a few still stood tall and hid there fear.

I was concentrating on a happy place, trying to hide some my fear.

I lacked confidence and bravery, and it really showed now, one of the times I needed it, it wasn't one of the things I could convince people into thinking I had either. And that's the problem, when I'm around Maxon my confidence crumbles, and I haven't been able to talk with any of the other girls either because I'm not brave enough, and my hypnotizing doesn't work, people catch on think I'm weird, and leave. I sigh scared. I think of Maxon for reassurance because he's all I have got at the moment. I feel hopeless standing here knowing he might not come back. I think back to our first date.

* * *

I had been heading back to my room after dinner when Maxon had stopped me.

"Hello Lily" he had said, I had smiled shyly

"Hello your majesty" I had said trying to use rapport, but my voice caught towards the end.

Something wasn't right...

"Would you like to go to the gardens with me," he asked slightly nervous, I had been able to tell.

"Yes, I would very much enjoy that," I had said. He offered me his arm and lead me through the halls to the garden. We talked for a while until and then Maxon asked.

"Compared to the other girls you must feel honored to have grown up as a three." I looked up at him and scowled.

"No, not at all, I feel ashamed that I have been living with luxuries the others may not have had," I had said.

"Are you saying you would give up being a three? and even this?"

"What? No! Being a three makes me seem all soft to the other girls, which most are fives." I said "I wouldn't give it up, and I'm not sure about the Selection."

"Are you ashamed of your title?"

"No, well... Yes I suppose, and it's not a title, it's a birth right, and it's not even proper, the castes are a disgrace," I had said pushing my limits, I changed my voice slowly pushing him to listen to my point, but I wasn't. My voice kept catching, cracking and squeaking.

"So you don't think you deserve to be a three..."

"No, I don't want to be a three a four a two or an eight," I had said raising my voice. Maxon took a step back, probably no one had ever stood up to him like I just had. Maxon looked a little nervous, and I didn't blame him, something in me had just snapped, I felt mad at him, angery.

"Really? But you do know it gives you higher chances of winning right?"

"Winning, winning what! You, the crown? I don't want to win anything, I don't want this!" I had said angrily my voice showing my emotions more then my face. I was trying to persuade him to my point lowering and slowing my voice. But in his eyes I had seen it hadn't worked. My skills here useless.

I felt like part of me was gone, lost and never coming back. I had never been one of those kids who got to sit at "the table" at lunch, I sat at a corner by myself, I had taught myself hypnotism so I could fit in, but I couldn't use it to get people to like me. People were nice of course, but in there eyes you could see they were just playing along even here it was she same except for a select few. I usually could get them to a point where they would go for almost anything, but I didn't like that, I always felt like I was using them. But now I'd didn't have that, the one thing in the world that gave me a chance was gone. I sat on a bench and began to cry, to the walls I had built around myself crumbled, I felt vulnerable and weak.

"My dear, I'm so sorry," Maxon had said a frantic look in his eyes.

"No Maxon, it's not you it's this, I-I... I don't belong here, not now, it's just I'm so confused." I sobbed Maxon awkwardly wrapped his arms around me and began to rock back and forth. I stopped crying, but there was an empty feeling inside of me, I let the tears run down my face.

_Lost_ I thought _without it you are lost_

"Maxon I'm sorry about this... I just I don't know everything is so different now, I'm mean I don't want to mess up or do something wrong," I whispered_  
_

"You won't mess up, and besides, I have faith in you... You'll be fine," I had smiled at his words but I still felt a little bis scared, and worried.

"Thanks Maxon," I had whispered my voice barely audible. He then stood a offered my hand and led me to back to my room.

We held hands the whole way.

* * *

Maxon had become the one person here I had faith in, and I hoped he was okay. I blinked, the visions of the date disappearing. I looked around and so not much had changed.

Again, I started thinking of Maxon.

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

The rebel had his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. I knew this may be my end.

At least Isabelle is okay.

She was one of my favorites.

His breath reeked and he had messy hair and rotting teeth.

I stared at him for a moment in shocked before I looked away and closed my eyes.

"Scared pretty boy? Has daddy left you to live a posh life and now you don't know how to fight?"

"No," I said

"Oh really we'll, boy we'll see just how good you are then se-"

My fist came up and made instant contact with his face.

The man fell to the ground unconscious. I turned around and pulled out my key hitting the trigger and opening a keypad, I typed in a code and swiped my key opening the door. I entered the gloomy darkness and heard silence.

Where was Isabelle?

My eyes slowly adjusted and I saw her on the ground knees tucked up to her chest leaning against the wall and hair spilling around her. Her face was in her hands. She looked up and I expected to see a tear-streaked face, but instead she just looked,

Worried.

She jumped to her feet and ran over hugging me with such affection.

"Maxon oh my god I thought you were a goner!" She said relieved and shocked. I hugged Isabelle and brushed the hair out her face, grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to mine and looked into her eyes,

I saw worry, relief, shock, and hope

First Kiss?

I was nervous I was about to but I hesitated and let go. I took a step back, and saw a little hurt in her eyes. I might have ruined it for us.

"So... What happened," she asked quietly.

"I was attacked by one, but managed to get away, it wasn't much nothing to worry about." I answered. She nodded, and I felt something creep up inside me.

Regret? Sadness?

I couldn't name it, but I stood there wonder what I had just done and how it would effect the rest of the Selection.

* * *

**Omg!**

**I Liked that chapter, I think it's one of my better ones. So how about the one cover, sweet right!**

** Ok so **

**Your Optimistic Author,**

**SMServa123**


	19. Alex's POV

We slowly filed out of the safe room. Maxon was yet to be found, and so was Isabelle. I was glad the attack was over, the how hole time it had been silent except for a few mutters and whimpers here and there, leaving my with my thoughts, the one thing I was always trying to escape. I hurried to me room, the moment I was released, and found my maids there already cleaning. The room, was perfect ten minutes after I arrived, so I sent them out, pulled on some pants and a t-shirt I had smuggled into the castle, and pulled my hair out of its twists and braids, and pulling it back into a looses ponytail. I sighed and fell into my bed. I closed my eyes, finally feeling like myseldoor the first time since entering the book. This all suddenly felt like my life, like everything before was a dream of a history lesson I just _happened_ to remember.

I looked out the window at the trees in the garden.

Each one grew out of the ground reaching and stretching to the sky, like it was the one thing in the world it couldn't reach.

I stood and walked to my desk, pulled out a pencil, sharpened the tip and blew off the extra shavings, an old habit, and put my first stroke on the sheet of paper calming my nerves. I turned the paper, and swiped my hand making long thin branches, that curved up. I drew small leaves, and a bird or two resting in the branches. I shaded in, making large shadows, and adding volume to the tree trunks. My hair bang to fall into my face as I worked but I didn't fix it.

Finally, the picture was complete.

Trees reached up, as small bird flew from tree to tree, and the shadows stretched out far behind each tree's trunk like a cape. I smiled at it, slow lulled out some duct tape I had found in my desk, and after putting it into a thin casing, I taped it to the wall.

"Beautiful," I jumped, and then turned and saw Maxon standing there. I smiled.

"You think so?" I asked he nodded, "So, where were you during the attack." I asked slowly,

"I was in a different room... With Isabelle." He said, I felt a jolt of envy, and wondered what had happened there.

"Oh..." I said, looking down at my hands that were holding each other. "I'm glad your both Ok,"

"I understand your je-"

"Me? No! Why would I be, I mean I just... I just," I got kind of breathy kind of breathy, and my voice cracked, I was also quieter then usual. But why? I wasn't jealous, I wasn't even the jealous type. I took a deep breath.

"No Maxon, I'm not jealous... I don't know, but why are you here anyway?" I asked

"I came to see you because, I need advice," I raised an eyebrow.

"Your the only person here I really trust, not that I don't trust the other girls, but I have more faith in you..." He looked at the floor like he felt awkward, and believe me I sure he was.

"Ummm, what kind of advice are we talking about here?" I asked cautiously, my voice quiet

"Girl advice,"

"Oh," I said my voice even quieter. I don't think Maxon understands the fact that you shouldn't talk about up other girls you are dating in front of you other girl you are dating.

"Well, there's this girl, and I like her..." He said.

"She's smart, and funny, and classy, and very talented." I nodded

"And she's one of the most amazing people I've ever met..." I looked down, and twisted my arms.

"Oh..." He then walked up and grabbed my hands,

"I love her, but I'm unsure that she thinks I love her back, I knows he likes me, but... It's complicated... What to you think I should do?" He asked. I thought for a second

_Give him an honest answer... Something he can hold onto..._

"Show her that you love her, kiss her, give her gifts, hug her tell her you love her again and again, find out what her favorite thing in the world is, listen to her, actually listen to her, and no matter what never forget her, or let her think you'll Georgetown her no matter what, and in this world, love is powerful, and we always forget what's most important, and you need to let her know that she is the _most_ important thing to you..." I finish, it sounded mushy, but it was the truth, Maxon nodded,

"Thank you," leaned over and kissed my cheek, and then let my hands go as he turned to leave, letting his hand hold on till the last second before leaving my room.

* * *

**Ok so every one since school started i've been slacking, from now on expect short chapters I'll try for more chapter's though a lot a short chapters.**

**Now when I say stop fighting I don't mean everyone join in, please stop with the hateful reviews, i'm sure you all grit your teeth when you see someone post a new mean review and I don't want you guys to start world war three on , we come here to read and have fun ought s, and enjoy ourselves, away from school and bullies, next hateful review and I will take action, please do not say anymore, it is a form of cyber bullying, and good put an bend to this story.**

**your frustrated author**

**smserva123**

**ps. I mean stop the mean reviews, and don't bite back at me, reviewing about the story, not the other reviewers, and how much you dislike them.**


End file.
